Love Me Not
by Tea-Cub
Summary: 4th story. Woodruff has joined the agency as a trainee, but when he is revealed to have feelings for Kim, tension comes between him, Kim and DM. But can the three work together to defeat Count Duckula's plan to ruin Valentine's Day - permanently? DONE! :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: *Ellie ET, Sabertooth Kitty and Trynia Merin come out of electric double doors onto a stage before an audience of DM fans*.  
  
Ellie ET: - *Taking up a microphone* Hi, guys! Welcome to my fourth Danger Mouse fic! Now, before we start, let's hear it for Sabertooth Kitty -  
  
Audience: - YEAH! *Roars in approval*  
  
Ellie ET: - And Trynia Merin -  
  
Audience: - YAY! *Roars again*  
  
Sabertooth Kitty: - Thanks, everyone!  
  
Trynia Merin: - Thankyou, thankyou!  
  
Ellie ET: - Alright, people, let's also give a round of applause for Aquila, for his dedication to Club DM and for being so supportive - and putting up with my brattish vibes! No-one else could be a better webmaster!  
  
Audience: - GO AQUILA!  
  
Ellie ET: - Now let's cheer for Juan, for simply being Juan! Let's hear it for him! No-one could ever parody MJ songs as good as he!  
  
Audience: - ALRIGHT JUAN!  
  
Ellie ET: - Lastly, let's hear it for Agent 57 for being so funny! No-one could ever make me laugh so much!  
  
Audience: - AGENT 57 FOREVER!  
  
Ellie ET: - And lastly, let's cheer for all DM fans, especially the Club DM'ers. Also, let's give Elvesmagic the support she deserves for such a great first Static Shock fic!  
  
Audience: - ALLLLLLLLLLLRIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT! *Everyone cheers their heads off*  
  
Ellie ET: - OK, people, settle down! It's time to start writing! I don't own Danger Mouse - it belongs to lucky Brian Cosgrove! But well done to him for creating such a FAB series! Luckily (for me) I DO own Kim Taylor - who is now a mouse, don't forget - and William Woodruff, the SpiderMan fan- collie! Find out why he is at the bottom! Yes, he's back! He will be appearing frequently from now on - but we're going to try not to brood over Friends and Enemies for too long. It's time to make a fresh start. So, let's rock 'n' roll!  
  
*Ellie ET, Sabertooth Kitty, and Trynia Merin slide back into the door, and the door closes up*  
  
* * *  
  
Love Me Not  
  
*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Count Duckula gazed out of the window of his bedroom. It was quite the starry night, and the thick velvet of the sky did not hold a single cloud.  
  
The evil duck's brow furrowed. He knew what month it was - and he knew what the fourteenth meant.  
  
Valentine's Day. The day full of hearts, and flowers, and overall, downright stupidity all over the globe as people everywhere made sure it would be a day to remember. Romantic meals, proposals, weddings, or 'early nights in' - it was far too sickening for Count Duckula. As far as he was concerned, there was no love in the world - or his world at least.  
  
Duckula normally patrolled the grounds at night - but tonight he couldn't be bothered. His castle was fairly isolated, but many people liked to drive way out here in the dead of night around this date. Trespassing on HIS land, invading HIS privacy - how dare they! But of course, not many people knew he lived here, so to the outside world it didn't really matter.  
  
Duckula, only being a half-vampire, was able to go outside in the daytime, and he didn't need human blood. He preferred eating meat instead - he was definitely no vegetarian. Of course, being part-vampire did have some disadvantages - he was allergic to garlic (although he couldn't see why people ate it anyway) and he had to be careful with every step he took. It also meant that he had been shoved aside by his family - there were not a great deal of vampire ducks in the world, and Duckula could not understand why he had picked up such a gene. Although old rumours in his family about his great-great-great-grandma falling for a vampire bat when she was in her prime may have had something to do with it.  
  
Duckula had had to make his own way in the world. He had gradually learnt how to use his vampire abilities to his advantage, and while not always 100% keen to use them, he had to admit that they did help enemies out of the way.  
  
Like that stupid Danger Mouse and his crew. The secret agent had foiled his plans several times, and it was becoming too much for Duckula to bear. Every time he had tried to create a TV show, and had always come so CLOSE...!  
  
The vampire duck had always dreamed of being on TV. Years ago, Duckula's family had lived in a house with a huge pool. While his family were out swimming almost every day of the year, Duckula would always shut himself up in the attic and watch the big-screen TV that his father had stored up there. The space had become his own private little sanctuary and he stayed up there nearly all the time. No-one was bothered by it - his parents practically ENCOURAGED him to keep out of the way and his sisters had always next to ignored him.  
  
Every day, young Duckula would find at least five different things to watch on the TV. He would always sit on the old stuffy couch, just watching the screen as the cartoons or the movies entertained him. Television seemed to be the only thing in Duckula's life. It seemed to tutor him the way a school teacher would, and as his parents had never bothered to look for schools for him, this became in very handy. And the more and more TV Duckula watched, the more he had been inspired until he had made up his mind to be a TV star - just like the people on the screen.  
  
So when he finally moved out of the house aged eighteen (and his parents weren't exactly sad to see him go) Dukula had travelled to this old castle. It had belonged to an ancestor, and it was his property. Duckula had settled down quickly. But as he had never really spoken to anybody during his childhood, he had found that talking was always difficult for him - and it still was. No matter how much he tried, Duckula was always stuttering and spitting - and to him, that really affected his chances of ever appearing on TV. But he was in no position to go and get help from the outside world - not yet, anyway. He was saving it as a last resort - and a VERY last resort at that.  
  
Count Duckula gave a little cough, trying not to brood on his past too much. It always hurr; it was no wonder he never spoke to his family. They probably didn't miss him anyway.  
  
Looking at the clock on the wall, Duckula realised that it was two o'clock in the morning. It wasn't any big surprise - he had stayed up later than this before - but it just meant another day closer to Valentine's Day.  
  
"S-stupid, m-moronic, i-idiotic Valentine's D-d-day", Duckula said to himself. "W-what I w-w-wouldn't give to just change it - to just t-t-teach the outside world a lesson in l-l-love!"  
  
Suddenly, Duckula whirled around.  
  
"T-t-that's IT!" he screamed out of the window. He heard flapping noises below him - he had scared some bats away.  
  
"I-I'll s-s-spoil Valentine's Day!" cried Duckula. "I'll t-t-teach them ALL! And I'll d-d-destroy the White W-Wonder! Haha!"  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, in London - and in a certain pillar-box in Baker Street...  
  
Penfold crept along the hallway with sweat covering his forehead. His heart was pumping fast.  
  
"Oh, no, oh dear..."  
  
"Penfold?" asked a sugary-sweet voice. "Oh, Penfold..."  
  
"Ooooh, 'eck!" Penfold ran down the hall. He was in trouble now...  
  
"Penfold! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" called the voice again.  
  
"No!" called Penfold. He ran down the hallway, and then realised his room would be the best place to hide. He started back towards his quarters, opened the door -  
  
"Gotcha!" Hands shot out and tickled him mercilessly. Penfold, being incredibly ticklish, immeidately collapsed to the floor in giggles.  
  
"No! Mercy! I'll talk! I'll talk!" cried the hamster, in gails of laughter.  
  
"OK then. I think you've learnt your lesson", said the voice.  
  
Penfold sat up.  
  
"Oh, but Kim, I just couldn't resist", he tried.  
  
The young female mouse above him raised an eyebrow and then held up an empty pancake packet.  
  
"There were FIVE in here this morning", she scolded gently. "Now they're gone".  
  
"Er - yes - well - er - I had them at different times of the day", said Penfold.  
  
"It's only half-past one".  
  
"Er - is it?"  
  
Kim shook her head and laughed. She could never be angry at Penfold - he was far too sweet and funny for that. But it was amazing how such a small hamster could have such a big appetite.  
  
At that moment, a young male voice called down the hallway.  
  
"Kim! Penfold! The Colonel wants us!"  
  
Kim looked at the door, and then back at Penfold.  
  
"Tell you what", she offered. "We won't tell Danger Mouse just how much you've consumed - we'll keep it to ourselves, OK?"  
  
"I'm more than OK with that", said Penfold, as the mouse and the hamster made for the lounge. On the way out, Kim threw the packet into Penfold's waste-paper basket.  
  
When they came down the left-hand stairs into the lounge, Kim and Penfold saw a white male mouse with an eyepatch sitting on the couch.  
  
"Kim, Penfold", said Danger Mouse, standing up as he saw his accomplices. "The Colonel wants to see at headquarters".  
  
"ANOTHER headquarters visit?" asked Penfold increduously. "How many times have we been in the last four months?"  
  
"Oh, Penfold, don't go on", said DM. "He said he wanted us to meet someone".  
  
"Who?" asked Kim.  
  
"He didn't tell me the name, but he said it's a new recruit", said DM. "Whoever it is, we'd better get down there".  
  
Kim and Penfold jumped onto the couch beside their leader and as usual, the couch carried down to their transport, the Mark III. DM started the car, the panel in the pavement opened, and the Mark III slid out.  
  
"I wonder who they want us to meet?" mused Kim once the car was in the air.  
  
"I don't know", said DM. "Maybe it's one of the Colonel's friends".  
  
"But he said it was a new recruit", pointed out Penfold.  
  
"Well, not all recruits are young, Penfold", explained DM. "Some are around the Colonel's age - it depends on their skills and dedication".  
  
Penfold blinked in surprise as he took in this information. "Cor 'eck. I never thought of it that way before".  
  
"Well, you'd be surprised at how much you can learn in an agency", said DM to his friend.  
  
"I'll say", said Penfold. "I never knew..."  
  
DM and Kim chuckled.  
  
"Don't worry, Penfold", smiled Kim. "I guess it must be a surprise to everyone, really. You're no exception".  
  
DM smiled at Kim over the top of Penfold's head. He adored his second assistant - she had given up her human form to stay in the agency, something he could never forget. The relationship between them had also boosted - after their Christmas Eve kiss, they had become closer than ever. They had not actually gone too far, but there was definitely something strong between them.  
  
As it was nearly Valentine's Day, DM was determined to do something special for Kim. But what? He was still racking his brains for ideas - he had never actually romantically entertained anyone before  
  
Well - everyone has to start somewhere, he thought ruefully.  
  
When the trio arrived at headquarters, they flashed their ID cards at the guards and after a trip in the elevator, made for Colonel K's office. However, when they got there, they found a note taped to the door.  
  
"DM - Go to Level 10", the mouse read out loud. "Signed Colonel K". He turned to the others. with a frown.  
  
"Level 10 - isn't that where they all wrestle?" asked Penfold.  
  
"Yes - it's the Self-Defence Department", said DM. "I wonder why we've been asked down there - well, we won't know until we get there. Come on, you two", he said to Kim and Penfold. "Let's head back for the lifts".  
  
The trio made their way back inside the lifts, and travelled down to Level 10. When they got there, they stepped out and saw Colonel K at the end of the corridor, where the gym hall was.  
  
"Ah, DM, Kim, Penfold", said the Colonel, turning to see them. "I was wondering when you three would get here. There's someone I'd like you to meet".  
  
"Who, sir?"  
  
"Come in here, and take a look". The Colonel opened the gym doors, and led the trio inside. It was apparant that a training match was underway: people were crowded around the mat, cheering someone on in the middle. Sitting on a bench against the far wall beneath a basketball hoop, there were about six trainees, looking alarmed as they watched the fight going on. A few even looked a little scared.  
  
Colonel K pushed through the group and DM, Kim and Penfold followed him, standing right at the front, able to see all of the action.  
  
On the large mat, a cat was wrestling fiercely with a collie-dog. Both were dressed in wrestling gear - the cat wore a red vest and stripless tracksuit trousers, and the dog wore the same, only in blue. They both had punching gloves.  
  
"C'mon, puss! Come and get me!" yelled the dog breathlessly. The cat made a run for him, and the collie grabbed him roughly, threw him over his head and crashed him down on the mat, pinning him to the ground.  
  
"And he's done it! The Cat-Mangler wins!" he cried, blabbing his words.  
  
The crowd cheered, and the collie looked up. DM and Kim both gasped as Penfold stared.  
  
"Isn't that - ?" he started.  
  
"Yes! It's WOODRUFF!" cried Kim. "What's he doing here?"  
  
Suddenly, Woodruff's eyes landed on them. He got up grinning, wiping sweat off his brow, and as he took a towel from the referee, he came over wiping himself with it.  
  
"Hey, guys!" he grinned.  
  
"Woodruff! It's so good to see you!" cried Kim, running to hug him.  
  
"Yeah, it's great to see you all. I've missed you three a lot", said Woodruff. "And Kim!" He held her out at arm's length. "They told me you were a mouse - I couldn't believe it!"  
  
"William Woodruff", mused DM, grinning, as he came to greet the dog. "Who'd have thought it?"  
  
"Don't call me William!" wailed Woodruff. "You know I hate the name!"  
  
DM chuckled warmly.  
  
"Well, it's certainly a wonderful surprise to see you again", he said, as they made their way through the crowd and Woodruff sat down on a bench, exhausted.  
  
"Here you go, Woodruff", said the referee, coming over and handing him a bottle of water.  
  
"Thanks", wheezed Woodruff.  
  
"He's one of our best trainees", said the referee to DM. "Taken down FIVE of 'em this morning!"  
  
"Well, you're certainly popular, Jackie Chan II", teased Kim, as the referee started back to the mat.  
  
"Hey! Just call me Spidey, OK?" said Woodruff, sipping some water. He gave her a grin.  
  
Kim laughed - she had forgotten that Woodruff loved the SpiderMan series. She couldn't imagine what his room looked like.  
  
"Alright, I get it", she said.  
  
"When did you arrive, Woodruff?" asked Penfold, sitting down next to the collie.  
  
"Just two days ago", was the reply. "I've been getting myself back together these last few months".  
  
"What did you do after testifying against Crumhorn?" asked DM.  
  
"Well, I went back to my home town to stay with my dad", said Woodruff. "My parents are divorced - my mum's moved somewhere else and remarried. Dad looked after me for a while, and then I finally went back to my own house. I cleared up, changed things around - I was trying to keep busy, really".  
  
DM nodded sympathetically.  
  
"Anyway", said Woodruff. "I used to go to the gym to work out. I returned almost straight away when I got back. I had a lot of nervous tension to release and I spent ages in the gym every day. I was keeping to myself really - not talking to anyone. Then the agency called me. They had been trying to trace me for ages because they wanted to offer counselling. I tried to turn it down, but after a while I realised that my life was really now revolving around eating, sleeping and gymnastics. I'd never worked out so much before. I wanted to be the old me, so I took up the counselling after all".  
  
"And? Then what happened?"  
  
"They offered me a position here in the agency. I took it up - I didn't know what to do with myself".  
  
"So, are you enjoying yourself?" asked Kim.  
  
"Are you kidding, I'm having a BALL!" cried Woodruff. "It's fantastic in the agency - the activities, the adventure, the social life - I don't know why I didn't join sooner!"  
  
"Well, it just goes to show that being an agent doesn't always revolve around work. We do have our fun, you know", smiled DM.  
  
"I can see that".  
  
At that moment, the door opened and a young boy turtle came in. He looked no more than sixteen, and was looking around fervishly for someone. Colonel K came over to see him, and the boy handed over a piece of paper. On reading it, the Colonel's brow furrowed, and he went to approach DM.  
  
"DM, Count Duckula's back", he informed the agent grimly as he handed over the piece of paper.  
  
"Oh, no, not again", groaned DM. He read the slip of paper, frowned and then turned to the others.  
  
"Duckula's holding a TV studio hostage. They fear he might be armed. He has two accomplices with him".  
  
"We'd better get down there. There's no telling what he might do", said Kim.  
  
The trio stood up.  
  
"Bye, Woodruff", said Kim to the collie. "See you later, OK?"  
  
Then they all ran to the gym door, narrowly avoiding the boy turtle who was just leaving.  
  
Woodruff gazed after them until the door had closed. Then he stared at his paws.  
  
So...it was nearly Valentine's Day. Not long to wait now...which was good. Woodruff had big plans. He looked back at the gym door again.  
  
"VERY big plans", he murmured to himself. "Plans involving me - and a certain female mouse..."  
  
*  
  
Duckula glared at the three news reporters cowering behind their desks. The accomplices had taken out security, and the security cameras had been broken.  
  
Duckula gave a quick grin. DM had fallen for his trap - now all Duckula had to do was to wait until he got here. And then...  
  
Duckula reached into his robes and pulled out a bulging cloth. He pulled the cloth back and smiled at the object within the folds.  
  
It was a loaded gun.  
  
*  
  
PS - Some of you may be wondering - why is Woodruff a SpiderMan fan now? Last time we saw him, he was a BatMan fan! So what's going on?  
  
Well gang, I'm starting to enter the world of crossovers. At some point I'm hoping to do a Justice League crossover for the series, and obviously, it stars BatMan. So it might be a bit confusing, having the character and the TV show in the same universe. I don't think BatMan will actually be in the crossover, but I'm altering Woodruff's comicbook hero anyway, OK? Confused? Then go back to Friends and Enemies and read Chapter 7 again. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Aw, Sabertooth! *Hugs her back* You know I admire you and your works - heck, you inspired me to write my series in the first place! Thankyou very much. You are truly a DM author and one day I bet you you'll win a prize for your series!  
  
OK, anyway, sorry about the delay in chapters, everyone. I've had a music project, but it's finished now (thank Thunderbird) so now the fun can REALLY start!  
  
*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Kim? I want you and Penfold to go down to the newsrooms", hissed DM to his second assistant. "When you get there, peek through the door and then radio me on the telecom. Then stay exactly where you are, out of sight. They say Duckula is lurking around there somewhere".  
  
The trio had snuck into the studios through an open back door. They had taken refuge in a room filled with storage, and had been outlining their plan from there.  
  
"Right, DM", said Kim. "Be careful, alright?"  
  
"I always am".  
  
DM went to the door and peeked left, then right. He turned to Kim and Penfold.  
  
"The coast is clear", he whispered. "Good luck".  
  
He left the room, and going to the door, Penfold watched his friend disappear down the narrow corridor.  
  
"Come on, Penfold", said Kim to him comfortingly. "Let's go and find this vampire duck!"  
  
*  
  
DM wandered through the main hallways of the studios, trying to resist looking at the pictures and awards on the walls. He passed a changing-room, and then stopped, frowning.  
  
"It's quiet", he murmured to himself. "TOO quiet..."  
  
At that moment, however, there was a bang and a scream from a nearby room. DM rolled his eyes.  
  
"Famous last words", he muttered to himself. Then he ran towards the sound.  
  
When he finally found the source of the screams, he found himself to be in a sort of living-room. He realised he must have walked into the middle of a TV set. He didn't recognise it from any TV program he had ever seen - they were probably making a new one.  
  
In the corner, a man, a woman, and several others, including the director and camera-men, were huddled together. Towered over them and pointing guns, there was a guinea-pig and a chipmunk. Both were dressed in grey clothes and looked to be quite young.  
  
"Alright, stop right there!" barked Danger Mouse. He switched to a karate pose. "Let's take this outside".  
  
"Ah, DM", sneered the guinea-pig, as he turned around. "We were wondering when you would get here".  
  
DM lowered his arms, confused.  
  
"C'mon, Mac", snapped the guinea-pig. "Let's get him!"  
  
DM was immediately thrown into turmoil. He jumped into a cartwheel, right past the guinea-pig, but the chipmunk took a chance and grabbed his leg. DM fell over to the floor, one leg dangling in midair. He stared hard at his opponents, and then kicked with his other leg at the chipmunk. It hit the chipmunk in the stomach, and he fell back with a cry of "Ooof!"  
  
DM turned his attention to the guinea-pig. He performed a backflip and when he landed, he punched the guinea-pig in the face. The guinea-pig fell back, a black eye beginning to form, but he still managed to run back at DM. The mouse merely sighed, hopped onto one leg and when the guinea-pig was inches away, he gave him a good hard kick. That finished the guinea-pig off - he fell back, finally out cold, a large bruise clouding over his face. DM mopped his hands.  
  
"That wasn't so hard", he muttered. "But I'll have to find Kim and Penfold. We've walked into a trap!"  
  
He ran from the room. The crew in the corner looked at each other in sheer amazement.  
  
"Er - page twelve in the script, right?" tried the male actor.  
  
*  
  
In the newsrooms...  
  
Duckula looked at his watch impatiently. The newscasters, still cowering under their desks, whimpered. This guy really scared them!  
  
Where IS he? Where is the stupid mouse? thought the duck.  
  
At that moment, a movement by the door caught Duckula's eye. The duck turned with a start to see a hamster face duck out of sight through the small door panelling. He smirked to himself. Penfold.  
  
"L-looks like t-the mouse is h-h-here after all", said Duckula to himself. He patted his pocket, where he had hidden his gun. He hadn't planned to shoot Penfold first - but it would be nice to see DM suffer as he realised his best friend had died.  
  
Duckula started walking towards the door. But suddenly, it opened and a white whirlwind came crashing in, followed by a little brown one and a taller red one.  
  
"D-D-Danger Mouse!" cried Duckula.  
  
"The one and only", smirked the mouse. "Now, look Duckula. We've taken out your accomplices and there's no way you can fight us three alone. Why not give up, and hand over any weapons you've got?"  
  
Suddenly, Duckula remembered the gun. He raised his head and smirked back at the mouse.  
  
"I don't t-think I'll be handing over T-THIS, DM", he snapped, as he snatched the gun from his pocket and held it out at the mouse's face. Behind him, Kim and Penfold both gasped in horror.  
  
DM gulped inwardly. A gun. He hadn't been expecting that. He had his martial arts moves, sure, but Duckula could easily shoot him, any way he liked.  
  
"Wait", snapped Kim. "Put the gun down. Don't hurt him".  
  
Duckula's finger tightened on the trigger. So, this one liked DM? Well, she would have to suffer too.  
  
Suddenly, Duckula felt something clamp his ankles together - Penfold had sneaked away from DM's side, and had captured Duckula in his famous rugby tackle. The vampire duck swayed, and then fell to the ground, the gun still clasped in his grip. Before he could get up though, he felt someone pinning him down.  
  
"Don't move", snapped DM's voice. "You're going to jail, Duckula".  
  
"You f-f-fool", hissed the duck.  
  
"Not as much of a fool as you".  
  
Duckula could not see over his shoulder, but he was sure he could still aim. No-one had tried to take the gun off him.  
  
Penfold, however, saw that Duckula still had the weapon in his hands - and DM, who was pinning Duckula down, could not reach it. The hamster ventured forward - he hated guns, but he didn't want his best friends to be shot.  
  
Suddenly, Duckula clumsily raised the gun, twisting his hand to aim it over his shoulder. Penfold's eyes widened, and behind him, Kim shouted a warning. Penfold ran as fast as he could at Duckula...  
  
...Duckula pulled the trigger...  
  
...The bullet missed DM...  
  
...Penfold screamed in pain and sank to his knees, clutching his shoulder....  
  
...DM gasped, and accidently released Duckula...  
  
The vampire duck leapt up, and looked over the scene. DM and Kim were both leaning over Penfold. Duckula smirked, and ran out of the room. He had managed at least to weaken Penfold - and that in turn meant weakening the team, even if it was just Penfold.  
  
"Penfold!" cried DM. "No!"  
  
"Chief", murmured Penfold weakly. "It hurts...it hurts so much..." Tears of pain began to brim. Blood began to stain his shirt.  
  
"Kim! Call the agency hospital on your telecom!" snapped DM at his other asisstant. "Get them to send some medics over!"  
  
"Right". Kim stood up and looked at the concerned newscasters, who were coming out from behind their desks.  
  
"Should I call a doctor?" one asked.  
  
"No, I'm just about to send for some. Please - just go to another room", said Kim. It was an order, not a request.  
  
"Your vampire duck's escaped", said the male newscaster.  
  
"What - oh no!" Kim turned around, and sighed when she saw the open doors. "Well - there's nothing we can do now. Now, go and keep everyone out, and make sure there's room for the medics".  
  
The newscasters nodded, and headed off for the doors. A few people were starting to gather out of curiosity.  
  
Kim put a call through to the agency hospital. She could hear Penfold whimpering behind her, DM's soothing tones, and said a silent prayer for her little friend's safety.  
  
*  
  
At the agency hospital...  
  
"Gangway!" yelled the medics, as they ran through with Penfold on a bed. Nurses and doctors moved aside for them.  
  
At that moment, DM and Kim came through the doors, and gazed down the corridor after their friend. Kim was crying, and DM put his arms around her. One of the medics - a rabbit - extracted himself from Penfold's bed, and came down to see them.  
  
"DM?" he asked.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" asked DM desperately.  
  
"Please say he will be", pleaded Kim.  
  
"We're going to put him a private room, and take a look at how much damage the bullet has actually done", said the medic. "We'll get back to you soon. In the meantime, why not sit in the waiting-room?"  
  
"Alright then. I need to make a call anyway", said DM. He wasn't looking forward to telling the Colonel that Duckula had escaped.  
  
"I'd better go", said the medic. "Go to the waiting-room, and we'll be back later".  
  
DM nodded, and guided a sobbing Kim back down the corridor, and into a deserted relatives room.  
  
"DM - he's so small", said Kim, as he sat her down on the sofa and rubbed her back gently.  
  
"He's going to be alright", said DM shakily. "He's going to pull through".  
  
Kim took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Then she turned to DM, taking a hankerchief out of her pocket.  
  
"Yes - we musn't go jumping to conclusions", she said, wiping her eyes. "But he's all alone in there, and - "  
  
"If we went in there, we'd only get in the way", soothed DM. He hugged her tightly, and felt her arms wrapping themselves around his waist.  
  
At that moment, the door creaked open. DM pulled away from Kim to see Woodruff standing in the doorway. He had a fleece on over his wrestling uniform and he was panting.  
  
"What happened?" the collie asked urgently. "Agent 57 told me - he said Penfold's been shot!"  
  
"Yes. The bullet went into his shoulder", said DM.  
  
Woodruff growled, and DM caught a glimpse of his sharp teeth as the collie tightened his hands into fists.  
  
"Who was it?!" hissed Woodruff. "Who shot him?"  
  
"It was Count Duckula", replied Kim.  
  
"Count Duck - oh, you mean the guy who wants a TV show", said Woodruff, as he sat opposite on the other sofa.  
  
"Yes. He wanted to shoot me". DM put his head in his hands. "I wish he had".  
  
"Don't say that!" cried Kim.  
  
"Well, he tried to get the gun off Duckula!" said DM. "He didn't want him to shoot anyone - he's got such a big heart, but he's been hurt in the process!"  
  
Kim could easily see it from DM's point of view when her friend put it that way. She nodded and patted his shoulder reassuringly.  
  
"When I get my hands on Duckula - I'll - I'll - I'll beat him into a pulp and use him for a basketball", snarled Woodruff. "No-one messes with my friends and gets away with it!"  
  
"Tough luck, Woodruff", smiled Kim ruefully. "He doesn't come out often".  
  
"Shame", growled the collie. "He would have made a perfect punchbag".  
  
"Don't act so reckless, Woodruff", said DM. "Duckula can turn into a bat - he'd escape you easily even if you DID manage to track him down".  
  
"Then curse him!" said Woodruff.  
  
"Alright, Woodruff, calm down", said Kim, slightly alarmed at the dog's temper. "We're all just upset and worried. Right now, let's focus on Penfold".  
  
"You're right", said DM. "We want his wound to heal, and fast", said DM. "I only hope he can get out of hospital quickly enough - he gets so scared in strange places".  
  
"You mean they'll have to keep him here?" asked Woodruff.  
  
"Probably. Penfold isn't going to get better overnight".  
  
Kim and Woodruff exchanged glances, and sighed. Then all three looked up as the rabbit medic entered the room.  
  
"Well?" asked DM anxiously.  
  
'Penfold is stablising", assured the medic. "He's going to be fine".  
  
"ALRIGHT!" Woodruff couldn't resist punching the air at those words.  
  
"Please, sir, keep your voice down", said the medic. "This is a hospital".  
  
"Sorry", said Woodruff, quickly putting his hand down.  
  
"You have no idea how relieved we are to hear that", said DM, giving a huge sigh of relief. "And his wounds? How did they affect his body state?"  
  
"Well, the bullet tore through his skin tissue, but luckily missed his collarbone", said the medic. "His arm was slightly grazed as well. He will need to stay in the hospital for a while - a week at most. He will have to wear a sling for a while, and he's likely to have a scar. But he should make a speedy recovery".  
  
"Can we see him?" asked Kim, as DM took in the medic's information.  
  
"I'm afraid not", apologised the medic. "I'm sorry, but we need to fix his shoulder up and move him to a private ward. But you could bring him in some pyjamas, and anything he might want to keep himself amused?"  
  
"Yes, that would be the best option", said DM. "But please be gentle with him. He gets so scared around strangers".  
  
"We'll take good care of him. If it's any help, we'll enlist the nurses to keep an eye on him. I myself shall be fixing up his bandages". The rabbit smiled. "Don't worry, we'll make sure he doesn't too homesick. You're welcome to come back and see him tomorrow".  
  
Seeing as there didn't seem any point in sticking around, DM and Kim said goodbye, and took Woodruff with them to the Mark III.  
  
"Do you want to stay with us tonight, Woodruff?' asked DM as they jumped in. "We can all go and see Penfold tomorrow".  
  
"OK, then. If it's not too much hassle?" said Woodruff.  
  
"None at all. You can use the spare room", said DM. "We'll go and fetch some of your things first. Then we'll go back to the pillarbox and have a cup of tea. I need one at any rate".  
  
"You're not the only one", said Kim. She smiled sympathetically at the mouse as the Mark III started off. But then she felt a prickling on her neck and turned to see Woodruff looking at her. He had looked away as soon as she had turned around, but she knew he had been looking at her. She raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and thought nothing more of it.  
  
*  
  
Count Duckula sat in his study, deep in thought.  
  
He had shot Penfold. The weakest, the most vulnerable - but also the most adored. He knew DM, being worried for his friend, would let his guard down easily and not focus on the job at hand. This meant Duckula had a better advantage and could easily carry out his plan without interruptions.  
  
Unfortunately, there was still a problem - Duckula was having trouble trying to fit his plan together. Sure, he wanted to ruin Valentine's Day, but HOW? It wasn't easy to show the whole of Britain - the world, even! - that love didn't mean a thing. They all seemed to believe in all sorts of things in February: love letters, love potions -  
  
LOVE POTIONS!  
  
Duckula remembered his mother telling his sisters about love potions when he was a child. It was a potion that caused people to fall in love with the first person they set eyes on. Duckula hadn't believed it then - no-one could make a love potion! People could make medicines, but never something like that!  
  
Could they?  
  
"M-maybe - if I used t-the right ingredients..." wondered Duckula out loud. Then he got up, left the room, and made his way to the laboratory. As soon as he entered, he ran to the bottle cabinet. He flung it open, and looked through the liquids. A smirk came over his face. He grabbed some bottles and dashed to the clear surface. He dumped the liquids down and grabbed a beaker. He took one bottle, held it up, and then poured a great amount of it into the beaker.  
  
"This is g-going to be one love potion - with a d-difference..." he murmured evilly.  
  
Two hours later, the clock struck midnight.  
  
And Duckula still didn't look up from his work. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Woodruff opened his eyes and yawned. He looked around in confusion as he saw that he was lying in an unfamiliar bed - before the events of the previous day came flooding back.  
  
The collie looked at the clock. It was still early - it was 7 am. Woodruff could hear high winds outside on the streets of London and his bare arms felt quite cold - he was wearing a vest and an old pair of shorts. He didn't want to leave the warm bed, but he didn't see the point of trying to get back to sleep. He decided to go and have a wander around the pillar- box.  
  
Putting a jumper on, Woodruff entered the hallway, gazing vaguely at the pictures on the walls. He went to the lounge and was surprised to see Kim on the couch, snuggled up in a blanket and reading a book.  
  
"Kim?" asked Woodruff.  
  
"Oh!" She gasped and jumped, before turning around and seeing the collie. "Oh, hi".  
  
"Sorry. What are you doing up so early?" asked Woodruff, coming down the steps.  
  
"Couldn't sleep worrying about Penfold", said Kim. Woodruff sat down on the couch next to her.  
  
"He's fine", said Woodruff. "He'll be back here before you know it".  
  
Kim gave him a sad smile.  
  
"It's just - he's so little - and the hospital's so big - "  
  
"Well, judging by the nurses I saw, I'd say he's quite lucky", grinned Woodruff, putting his feet up on the coffee table.  
  
Kim rolled her eyes good-naturedly before going back to her book. Before long, she became uncomfortably aware that Woodruff was staring at her. When she looked around at him, he was staring intently at her, leaning his elbow over the sofa.  
  
"Er - is something wrong?" asked Kim nervously.  
  
Woodruff blinked, as though he'd been snapped out of a trance. "Oh - er - no - " He gave her an innocent smile. Kim smiled back uncertainly; Woodruff had not turned away. He seemed to be giving Kim some kind of fascinated look. Hoping that he would look at something else if she ignored him, she stared hard at the page of her -  
  
Gah! I would have to pick a romance novel! she thought. She didn't know why, but having someone staring at her while she was reading about a boy and a girl declaring their undying love for each other was very off- putting, especially when that particular someone was looking at her as though she was made out of solid gold.  
  
"Woodruff", she said finally. "Not to be rude - but could you please stop staring at me?"  
  
"Sorry", Woodruff said. "It was hard to look away".  
  
Kim blushed. She knew Woodruff was only being nice - but still, this was very embarrasing!  
  
"Er - thanks - " she stuttered.  
  
Woodruff then gave the young mouse such a charming smile that she found it hard to be annoyed with him. She couldn't deny it - he could be quite sweet when he didn't have such a hot temper.  
  
"Kim?" yawned another voice. Kim and Woodruff both turned around to see Danger Mouse there, clad in his thick blue robe.  
  
"Morning, DM", said Kim, standing up to meet him.  
  
"It's a little early", frowned DM. "We won't be going to the hospital for a few hours yet".  
  
"Hey, it's not exactly easy to try and sleep in the middle of something like this", pointed out Woodruff reasonably.  
  
"I suppose you're right, Woodruff", said DM. "I didn't get to sleep for quite a while. I've been thinking - about Penfold, his injury - and I want to know what Count Duckula is up to".  
  
Kim frowned. In all the dilemma surrounding Penfold's injury, she had forgotten about Duckula.  
  
"Hey, he's probably just trying for a TV show", said Woodruff. "I guess he wanted to get you guys out of the way first - and lowered to the pleasures of shooting defenceless people". He immediately looked angry again. DM wondered briefly whether he should even bother with the pillarbox security - one look at Woodruff alone was enough to send any enemy running!  
  
"You're serious about your new position, aren't you?' noted Kim.  
  
The collie's angry look faded and he looked round at her.  
  
"As serious as they come", he said.  
  
Kim and DM exchanged an amused look - it was a well-known fact that many trainees didn't take their jobs quite as maturely as Woodruff in the beginning. Woodruff saw their look.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
DM grinned at Kim and she grinned back. They both had to bite their lips to keep themselves from laughing. Then they saw the collie raise an eyebrow and both quickly turned to face him.  
  
"Let Uncle Woodruff in on the joke!" the dog was wailing.  
  
"Don't worry, Woodruff", smiled Kim. "It's just - let's just say you seem to prefer serious training to socialising".  
  
"Yes. It takes a very special kind of trainee to dedicate themselves to the agency", said DM.  
  
Woodruff grinned.  
  
"Ta very much", he said. "It's nice to know I'm appreciated".  
  
"Sure you are", said Kim, as she took her book up from the sofa and stood up with it tucked under her arm. "You certainly have talent when it comes to self-defence".  
  
Woodruff had gone pink by now. He had had quite a few compliments since he had started his agency routine, but the fact that this certain compliment was from Kim made it all the more special.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go and fix some breakfast", said Kim. "Worrying about Duckula isn't exactly going to help anything - what will come will come, and we have to take care of it when it does".  
  
Both DM and Woodruff gazed after Kim with deep admiration as the female mouse left the room and made for the kitchen. Woodruff in particular could not help but notice Kim's bodyline - her hips, her back and her shoulders. He turned away and began to wrap himself up in his own thoughts. And his main centre of thought was based on Valentine's Day. He definitely knew who he wanted to be his Valentine - but how exactly did Kim feel herself?  
  
I'm going to go mad waiting, thought the collie mournfully.  
  
Well - as he mother had used to say - good things came to those who waited. So Woodruff would just sit back, live his life as he always did and just see where it took him.  
  
*  
  
Count Duckula held the bottle up to the light and smirked.  
  
He had been working most of the night to make the perfect - HATE potion. He had added countless ingredients, together with quite a lot of alcohol, made the perfect solution to destroying Valentine's Day! All he had to do was bottle it, put it into crates, and then get his string of henchmen to deliver a sample to every door in London.  
  
Then Britain - and gradually, the world - would see the real meaning of life: the fact that people were selfish, arrogant and hateful.  
  
But Duckula wasn't just going to stop at London. Oh, no. He planned to have these bottles shipped overseas - France, America, Italy, Canada! And Valentine's Day would be DOOMED. Forever and always. No-one could stop him - well, except maybe Danger Mouse.  
  
Duckula wasn't worried about DM. The agency didn't know where he was situated, and even with the world's greatest secret agent on their side, they would still have a hard job finding the vampire duck. Besides, DM was probably too worried about Penfold to do anything else right now.  
  
Duckula turned to the two new henchmen standing by the door. One was a sharp female hawk, her beady eyes bright and yellow. The other was a young tiger, his claws in noticeable view, his ears alert.  
  
"Is F-Frankenstoat here y-y-yet?" asked Duckula.  
  
"His car just pulled in", said the tiger. "Um - sir - " he added hesitantly. "I was just wondering - who IS Doctor Frankenstoat?"  
  
"He's a s-s-stoat", said Duckula, as though this was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
The tiger went pink and fell quiet.  
  
Duckula sighed and turned back to the large bottle. He had worked alongside Frankenstoat before (A/N: In the episode 'Duckula meets Frankenstoat') and they had planned to set a flock of bats on the world. Danger Mouse of course had foiled the plan. Now, Duckula needed the Professor back to assist him with this latest breakthrough.  
  
At that moment, the labarotory door swung open and Frankenstoat stood there with two suitcases by his feet.  
  
"Frankenstoat! It's g-g-good to see you!" cried Duckula. The stoat, however, did not acknowledge this greeting. He frowned at the vampire duck.  
  
"This had better be a good plan, Duckula", he said in a slightly hoarse voice. "The last time we teamed up, that stupid rodent and his equally stupid assistant got in our way and destroyed the machine. The machine that I spent the best part of three years working on!" he snapped.  
  
"Y-yes, of c-c-course", stuttered Duckula. Frankenstoat was a lot older than he was - he was in his middle sixties, whilst Duckula was only around Danger Mouse's age. It was natural for Duckula (although he tried not to show it) to feel slightly afraid of his ally.  
  
"Alright. Take these cases", said Frankenstoat, throwing his luggage at the henchmen. They both looked over at Duckula, who nodded at them nervously to do as they were told.  
  
"Come over here", he said to Frankenstoat once the henchmen had left the room. He led the stoat over to the table where the bottle was. He picked it up and put it in Frankenstoat's hands. The stoat gave Duckula a strange look.  
  
"What are you getting at, Duckula?" he asked  
  
"I'll g-g-get straight to the p-p-point", said Duckula eagerly. "The materials concealed in this b-b-bottle have been concocted into a sinister hate potion".  
  
Frankenstoat's look turned to that of annoyance.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke, Duckula?" he snapped. "You give me a call, say it's 'urgent' - and I come all the way down here to find that you've mixed up some fantasy medicine? What's the matter with you?"  
  
Duckula could not help but glare at him.  
  
"This isn't just some f-f-fantasy medicine", he said. "This is our t-t- ticket to destroying Valentine's D-D-Day!"  
  
Frankenstoat goggled at Duckula.  
  
"You're mad", he said finally. "Why would anyone want to destroy Valentine's Day? It's a pointless holiday of course, but why not leave those idiots out there to it? Why do we have to get caught up in it?"  
  
"B-because", replied Duckula. "I w-w-want them to k-k-know what it's really like".  
  
Frankenstoat raised his eyes to heaven.  
  
"LOOK, Duckula", he tried. "I know you didn't have much company as a youth, but is that really an excuse to - "  
  
"I'm s-s-surprised at you, Doctor Frankenstoat", replied Duckula. "I t-t- thought you would be all for it".  
  
Count Duckula suddenly looked a lot more determined and fierce. Frankenstoat could not help but feel sorry for him. The boy HAD had it rough all through his childhood - but then again, Frankenstoat didn't have a lot of happy memories of his own life. Frankenstoat's parents had never understood his fascination for science and had finally submitted their son to an orphanage when he was just eleven. It had been a very long time ago, and that was partly the reason why he and Count Duckula had teamed up. They both knew what it was like to be neglected by your parents.  
  
And Frankenstoat could not deny that the hopeful aura in the air in February annoyed him. Sometimes, even he had thought that maybe he could put a stop to it, but that idea was soon brushed away by other, more important matters.  
  
But now...  
  
"What exactly do you want me for?" asked Frankenstoat.  
  
"I just want you to make some m-m-more. I remember the ingredients", said Duckula, pleased at this change in his old partner. "I h-h-have other things to d-d-do".  
  
Maybe I should help him, thought Frankenstoat. He does need a change from the stage - and he deserves a second chance.  
  
"Alright. Why not?" he asked. "It will give me some new area of research to study, and it does sound like a good plan. Tell me more".  
  
Duckula, by now, was postively delighted that he had an old ally back, and immediately put an arm around Frankenstoat's shoulders.  
  
"I'm g-g-glad we're finally s-s-seeing sense, Frankenstoat".  
  
*  
  
'Hello, Penfold", greeted DM, as he entered the private ward.  
  
The hamster was sitting up in his bed. His arm and shoulder were fixed into a sling. He seemed to have some of his old vigour back, and grinned at his friends as they entered.  
  
"Hello, Chief!" he enthused. "Cor, it's good to see you!"  
  
"Penfold!" Kim ran in and over to the bed. She put an arm around Penfold, giving him a hug.  
  
"Hey, Penfold", said Woodruff, as he came in behind Kim carrying a sports- bag. "We've brought you some stuff!"  
  
"Thanks, Woodruff!" said Penfold.  
  
"How are you feeling, old chap?" asked DM, as he and Woodruff sat on chairs beside the bed. Kim carefully sat at the end of the bed.  
  
"Well, it was scary at first, but the doctor and nurses were very nice", said Penfold. "But I wish you could have stayed, Chief".  
  
"Oh, Penfold, we were told that there was no point in staying", said Kim.  
  
Penfold sighed.  
  
"Oh, well, fair enough".  
  
Woodruff reached across and gently ruffled Penfold's tuft of hair.  
  
"Cheer up", he said. "You'll be rested up and repaired in no time at all. Then you can - oh, what's THIS?"  
  
Woodruff had spotted something poking out from under the pillow. He reached for it as Penfold's face became one of alarm.  
  
"It's - it's not mine - I don't know where it came from", he stuttered, as Woodruff pulled out a Valentine's card with two puppies on the front.  
  
"Dear Penfold", read out Woodruff. "I hope that you get better so that you can be my Valentine. Love - Carlotta". He raised an eyebrow suggestively as he finised reading. A big grin spread over his features.  
  
"Who's CARLOTTA?" grinned Kim. By this point, Penfold had gone a deep red.  
  
"She's - she's one of the nurses", he said. "She's really lovely".  
  
"Why, Penfold - " smiled DM. "Good for you, old chap!"  
  
"No - it's just a friendly card - honest - she's just a really nice - "  
  
"Oh, Penfold, don't feel embarrased", said DM. "There's no need to hide it - it's only natural at your age to start thinking about women".  
  
"Yeah". Woodruff propped the card on the bedside table. "I mean, I was chasing girls around the playground when I was seven!"  
  
"Well - if you're sure it's alright - " said Penfold. "See - I've never had a - a - "  
  
"Girlfriend?" Kim finished for him.  
  
"Yes, that", said Penfold. "I mean - I thought the Colonel might not - "  
  
"Penfold, it's a Valentine's card!" said Kim. "The Colonel can't exactly get annoyed over something like that, can he?"  
  
At that moment, the door swung open to reveal a young doe nurse, wearing a long nurse's uniform with a green-and-white-checked pattern. She was holding a bottle in her hands and she smiled at Penfold as she came in.  
  
"Hello, Penfold. I need you to take some medicine", she said, going over to the bed.  
  
"Alright, Carlotta", said Penfold. Woodruff's jaw dropped. DM nudged him slightly in the ribs, and Woodruff quickly closed his mouth up. They watched as Penfold obdiently opened his mouth, and Carlotte bent down and put a spoon with some sort of pink liquid into his mouth.  
  
"How come he never lets us give him medicine at home?" hissed Kim in DM's ear. DM chuckled slightly. Kim was right - normally, Penfold hated taking medicine and would hide all around the pillarbox until DM or Kim found him and carried him to the kitchen. He would always take the medication with a screwed-up face, and then complain about the taste. But here, he was doing the exact opposite.  
  
"Mmm - nice", said Penfold, as Carlotta closed the bottle up. "Thankyou, Carlotta".  
  
"You're welcome", smiled Carlotta. "He's such a sweetie", she added to Kim and DM. "And so shy".  
  
Penfold wished he could hide his head under the blankets - he was blushing so profusely.  
  
"Yes, he's often like this", chuckled DM.  
  
DM, Kim and Woodruff stayed and chatted with Penfold for about half an hour, until DM announced that they should be on their way.  
  
"I'll be out in a minute", said Woodruff, as his two friends made for the door. "I'll meet you outside".  
  
DM nodded, and then let Kim out ahead of him.  
  
"Penfold", said Woodruff to the hamster, once they were alone. "I have a question".  
  
"What's that?" asked Penfold.  
  
"Does Kim have a boyfriend?"  
  
If Penfold had not had a sling, he would have done a double-take.  
  
"S-sorry?" he asked.  
  
"Does Kim have a boyfriend? Are she and DM...?"  
  
"Er - I don't know - I mean - I - Kim and DM - they're - I don't know - " finished Penfold lamely.  
  
Woodruff waved a hand around.  
  
"OK then. You're not sure".  
  
Penfold shook his head.  
  
"Alright". Woodruff stood up. "Thanks anyway. See you, Penfold".  
  
Penfold raised his good arm in farewell as the collie left the room. Then he settled back on his pillows.  
  
"Why did he want to know?" he wondered out loud. "Oh, 'ECK!" he suddenly cried. "I didn't tell him about the kiss!" He was sure that Woodruff would have really needed that information, whatever he was planning.  
  
But what if...  
  
"No", said Penfold to himself. "No. Woodruff would never - would he?"  
  
Oh dear, he thought. What if it's true?  
  
Is Woodruff trying to win over Kim?  
  
*  
  
Woodruff caught up with Kim and DM in the carpark.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Kim, as they jumped into the Mark III.  
  
"Er - I just wanted to ask Penfold something", said Woodruff. Kim shurrged her shoulders and nodded.  
  
"Would you like to join us for lunch, Woodruff?" asked DM.  
  
"Sure, thanks. Then I'd better get back to my place", said Woodruff. "Thanks for putting me up for the night".  
  
"That's perfectly alright", said DM. "Thankyou for being so supportive".  
  
Woodruff grinned and sat back in his seat. He smiled across at Kim. His smile was returned without hesitation.  
  
So, Penfold didn't know if there was anyone in Kim's life. Did that mean she was free? There didn't seem to be anything between Kim and DM, at any rate. But Woodruff couldn't just come on out and ask her - he would feel too self-conscious and eager.  
  
Suddenly, Woodruff had an idea. How about a gift? That way, he could see what Kim was doing, and reveal his feelings at the same time.  
  
Feelings?  
  
Well, he had some. But if he was thinking of something definite, then obviously it was worth it, right?  
  
Woodruff certainly hoped so. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the info, Sabertooth! :) I'll remember that in this chappy! Thankyou for the review! Thanks for the review, Elvesmagic :) And double- thanks for the cookies! *Hands them around*.  
  
OK, anyway, in this chapter, while the characters are talking, their thoughts are going to be next to their sentence. You'll see what I mean!  
  
*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Frankenstoat looked out of the window at the lorry driving away towards the main road. Inside the lorry, there was crate upon crate of the hate potion. The henchmen driving the lorry had a very long journey ahead of them - Duckula wanted the potion to be delivered all over Britain. These henchmen were not the only ones delivering - more henchmen were to be sent out tomorrow.  
  
It had taken a long time, but Frankenstoat had been able to make and bottle the potion with help from Duckula. The two had worked fervishly, and after loading up the lorry, had collapsed onto the sofa in the old living-room.  
  
"When are we going to start the next lot?" asked Frankenstoat.  
  
"As soon as p-p-possible", was the answer.  
  
Frankenstoat tilted his head back on the sofa and did not reply.  
  
*  
  
After lunch, DM gave Woodruff a lift back to his place. After waving them off, Kim went down to her bedroom. As she walked through the pillarbox, she thought how strange it was to have the whole place to herself.  
  
When she arrived in her bedroom, she took a quick look at herself in the full-length mirror. A red-haired mouse in a green jumpsuit looked right back at her. Kim smiled, by now used to looking at a completely different face. Besides, now she didn't feel so out-of-place - she really felt at ease, a part of the group.  
  
Suddenly, something lying on the bed behind her caught Kim's eye. She turned around to see a single rose, a slip of paper and a small heart- shaped box of chocolates lying on the covers. Kim picked up the slip of paper with a surprised smile and read it through.  
  
'Roses are red  
  
Violets are blue  
  
And I feel your aura and beauty  
  
When I'm around you'.  
  
'Love W.'  
  
Kim's smile faded. W? Woodruff? Woodruff had left the rose and chocolates on her bed? No. Probably just a friendly gesture.  
  
But then, he'd been full of compliments for her this morning. Kim had just thought he was being sweet. And the looks he given her - Kim had once been told that Border Collies used that look to intimidate sheep. But now, judging by the card and gift, it was obvious that Woodruff really did like her.  
  
Maybe he might not even like her. Maybe he - LOVED her?  
  
Kim was was flattered, disappointed and panicked all at the same time. Flattered because Woodruff had taken an interest in her, disappointed because she had anticipated that the gift was from DM, and then panicked because she wondered how DM would feel when he found out?  
  
Kim sat down on the bed for a moment, digesting all these feelings. She had always seen Woodruff as a friend. It was shocking to discover how he really wanted to know her.  
  
Kim put her head in her hands. Great. Just great. What was she going to say to DM? She'd kissed him quite a few times - not to mention their big Christmas Eve kiss.  
  
Well, the answer was obvious. Go to Woodruff and talk to him. Tell him that it was sweet, but she was in a relationship with DM - or even the beginning of one. It seemed easy enough...if Woodruff didn't take it to heart and make a mental note to absolutely pulverise DM when he next saw him. Kim had seen the collie's temper - and she had to admit, it scared her.  
  
But how well did she really know Woodruff? They had become friends, but barely. She knew his parents were divorced, knew his favourite TV program, knew he performed quite a lot of wrestling, but that was it. The rest of him was a complete mystery. It also brought up another question - how well did Woodruff know Kim? To him, she must be an equal mystery. Had he even stopped to consider the fact that he had been too fast?  
  
Probably not.  
  
So why did he decide to leave her a gift? And without even asking if she was free or not?  
  
Unless he had asked someone else...  
  
He must have asked Penfold. Hadn't Woodruff stayed behind when Kim and DM had gone on ahead? But, surely Penfold hadn't told him that Kim wasn't seeing anyone?  
  
Well, my relationship with DM is still in the early stages, thought Kim. It's easy to mistake it for something more. Penfold must have panicked.  
  
But now what could she do? She didn't want to hurt Woodruff, but it seemed like the only option. He would get over it in no time at all. He would find another girl and be happy.  
  
Feeling heartened by this thought, Kim took up the chocolates and placed them on her desk. She would give the gifts back to Woodruff, and let him down gently. It was going to be alright.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
*  
  
Woodruff settled back on his SpiderMan bedspread and gave a happy smile. The gifts that he'd left in Kim's room were sure to have been discovered by now. He was quite pleased with the verse he'd written - he had grabbed it out of thin air, gone over it in his head a couple of times and then written it down. He only hoped he had done the right thing, signing his initial on it. He didn't want Kim to feel alarmed or maybe get the wrong idea - she might have thought that DM had sent it.  
  
Woodruff sighed and rested his head against the bedpost. He had to admit, he felt jealous of the relationship Kim had with DM: a partner/good friends relationship. Sometimes, Woodruff felt like he was watching them from a distance, as DM and Kim were lost in their own world, full of danger and excitement and adventure. Maybe he could still have it - but by the look of things, he wasn't going to get involved in any adventure unless he was forced to. And the chances of that happening were quite slim.  
  
The collie-dog ran a paw through his brown hair. To him, his whole life had been an adventure - hanging out with his Dad at the gym, using his temper for wrestling with self-defence, the divorce...  
  
To Woodruff, his life was made up of four words: Wrestling, SpiderMan, Divorce and Temper. It was like a routine - as though he was expected to have this sort of life-style. It was just...him.  
  
But now, Woodruff, never having had any female company in his life, was ready to add something new to the routine: Love. His current life was starting to bore him - Woodruff wanted something new. He was twenty-four years old. He needed to get out more, and not just live in his own fiery world. He needed to calm down. He needed to make himself known.  
  
He needed Kim.  
  
But did he love her?  
  
He didn't know yet.  
  
At that moment, the phone rang.  
  
*  
  
Kim played with the phone wire as she waited for Woodruff to answer.  
  
Maybe he's not home yet, she thought. Maybe -  
  
"Hello?" said a familiar voice down the line.  
  
"Oh - er - hi, Woodruff!" Kim tried to make her voice sound casual. "Er - you got home OK?"  
  
"Yeah, DM just left".  
  
There was an awkward silence which was broken by the sounds of heavy breathing both ends.  
  
See? You don't know me enough, Kim felt like saying.  
  
"Um - Woodruff - there's something I have to tell you", she said hesitantly.  
  
"You, er - been in your room - ?" was the anxious reply.  
  
"Yes". Kim took a deep breath.  
  
"Woodruff, I - "  
  
"Let me talk first", Woodruff interrupted. "I'm not perfect, I know. I have a hot temper and I am pretty rough. I've never actually had a girlfriend before and I might not be sure how to act. But I like you a lot and I would never let anything hurt you. I'd look after you. I wouldn't disrupt your present position, I promise".  
  
Kim just wanted to cry. Here was a guy who she was about to turn down, and he suddenly spilled out his heart to her?  
  
Help me, thought Kim desperately.  
  
"Uh - Kim? You still there?"  
  
"Uh - yes - " she mananged to utter. "It was - very sweet of you, Woodruff. You're - really fantastic". What am I getting myself into? she thought.  
  
"Thanks. But aren't you going to add a 'but' onto that sentence?" asked the collie. Please, if she turns me down, just shoot me and save me the trouble of humiliating myself further, he pleaded silently.  
  
But I like DM. But I don't know you very well. But I have a feeling it just wouldn't work. All these 'Buts' were running around Kim's head, and she just wanted to scream it down the phone, right in Woodruff's ear.  
  
"No", Kim sighed heavily. "There is no 'but'". Except for the ones in my head. Why can't people hear each other's thoughts?  
  
"Really?" Woodruff's voice perked. Please let this be for real. Don't let me suddenly wake up and find it to be my crazy imagination.  
  
"Really". Wake up, Kim. Wake up and then slap yourself around the ears for having such a ridiculous dream.  
  
"So - you're not interested in anyone else right now?" Hello? If she already had a boyfriend, she would have told you by now!  
  
"No - I don't think so", replied Kim. LIAR! LIAR!  
  
"YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" Woodruff's cries came echoing down the line. "Sorry", the collie apologised. "Um - I'm at my weird stage". Great, I had to say that!  
  
"I could tell". Kim forced a laugh. I think I'm going to cry.  
  
"I think everyone can tell". Something tells me she REALLY likes me!  
  
"Er, listen, Woodruff", said Kim. "I have to go, OK? I've got things to take care of". Translation: I need to go and hit myself so that I don't EVER remember having this conversation.  
  
"Oh, OK, then. I'll call you later, alright. I've got stuff to do myself". Like jumping onto the roof and screaming that I'm in LOVE!  
  
"Alright. Bye!" Thank heaven that's over, Kim thought as she put the phone down. But now what am I going to do?  
  
The sense of relief that had been there five minutes ago was rapidly fading, until Kim realised that she was in a fix. She hadn't bene able to turn down Woodruff because she just felt so sorry for him. But she really liked DM just for him.  
  
Terrific.  
  
This is not happening to me, thought Kim.  
  
Too bad, Kimmie. It is, said a little voice in her head.  
  
I didn't ask you, she replied silently.  
  
She sat there for a while, confused and trying to think of a way to sort this mess out.  
  
"Kim!" suddenly called a voice. It was Danger Mouse. He was back.  
  
Kim gulped, and made for the door. She didn't know what she was going to see to DM, but she knew it had to be the truth.  
  
In the lounge, the young male mouse smiled at Kim as she entered. His smile vanished when he saw the worried look on his friend's face.  
  
"Kim?" he asked.  
  
"DM - there's something I need to show you", she said.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
Kim looked up into DM's amber eye.  
  
"I'm really in a fix".  
  
She took his arm and led him along the hallway, back to her room. She let him through the door first, and then picked up the slip of paper from the bed.  
  
"Read this", she said, handing it over. DM read the verse through. His face was unreadable as he handed it back to Kim.  
  
"It's from Woodruff, isn't it?" he said.  
  
She nodded. Then she told him about the telephone conversation she had had with the collie. DM raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I see. Well - I'll talk to you later. Excuse me".  
  
He left the room briskly. As soon as he was out in the corridor, he leaned against the wall and hung his head in his hands as his shoulders started to shake. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it.  
  
DM put a hand to his chest and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He felt stupid and scolded himself for feeling so jealous.  
  
But it didn't make him feel any better.  
  
DM rubbed one of his arms absent-mindedly before deciding to have a shower. He needed some room to think.  
  
*  
  
Molly took up the bottle on her doorstep and looked at it curiously. She looked down the garden path and then looked at the label. The bottle was revealed to be 'Fresh Milk'.  
  
Molly frowned. It was five o'clock in the afternoon - milk was supposed to come in the morning. But maybe she wasn't the only one. Maybe other people had recieved the milk as well.  
  
The young woman walked over to the hedge and peeked into next door's garden. Sure enough, there was a bottle on their doorstep too, and with the same label.  
  
Molly smiled in relief. It was just a special delivery. She took the bottle and went back inside.  
  
"Hi, Tom", she said to her fiancee, as she entered the kitchen. "We have some extra milk".  
  
Tom looked up curiously.  
  
"Another bottle? In the middle of the afternoon?"  
  
Molly shrugged.  
  
"Everyone's got one", she said. "I guess it's just a discount sale".  
  
"Yeah - but - Molly", said Tom, as he took the bottle. "This isn't our normal milk. We have our milk in clear bottles. The label on this one covers all of the glass and it doesn't show what's inside".  
  
He tore off the lid.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Molly.  
  
"Just checking to see if this is safe".  
  
Molly sighed. "OK, love, suit yourself".  
  
Tom sniffed the top of the bottle. Then he cautiously brought it to his lips and had a taste.  
  
"Bleargh!" he cried, accidently dropping the bottle. "That's FOUL! That's disgusting!"  
  
The bottle fell sideways and a strange black potion spilled out over the floor. Molly didn't notice. She was startled by the sudden angry look on Tom's face.  
  
"Tom? What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Get out of my way". He put his hand out, and pushed Molly out of the way. She gaped after him as he made for the front door, grabbing his coat.  
  
"Tom!" she cried after him.  
  
"Shut up, you idiot", was her reply.  
  
The front door slammed shut.  
  
*  
  
Duckula's first lorry was driving across open country. After stopping in countless streets and delivering countless bottles of hate potion to unfortunate individuals, Duckula's two henchmen were looking for a good place to have a snack.  
  
"Helen", said the tiger, who was sitting in the passenger seat. "How many miles have we come?"  
  
"At least eighty", replied the hawk. She looked sideways at the tiger. "Jack, are you going to let me focus on the driving or do I have to show you why I'm called a bird of prey?"  
  
"OK! OK! Alright!" said Jack quickly. "I just wanted to know".  
  
Helen rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sometimes, I worry about you", she said.  
  
"Reckon it will have started?" asked Jack. "You know - the potions and all that".  
  
"Jack, I DO know what you're talking about. I know what 'it' means", said Helen.  
  
Jack was too used to his colleague's retorts and rolled his own eyes back at Helen.  
  
"So - do you reckon it's started?" he said after a moment's pause.  
  
Helen laughed hollowly.  
  
"Probably, Jack. Probably". 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: If anyone is uncomfortable with the mature content of this latest chapter, then you don't have to read it. But it might help the story if you do. Or if you find you're too uncomfortable with some of it, just read hints. *Hands round more cookies to help people through the chapter*.  
  
Sabertooth - Oh, you do make me smile! :) Thanks for the review! *Hugs*  
  
Elvesmagic - Cool! An Illusionist plushie! *Hugs it along with her Virgil, Richie and Adam plushies* Thanks for the review! I'm enjoying your fanfic like CRAZY!  
  
By the way, I've made a few minor changes to Chapter 3. Nothing big - just correcting some spelling mistakes and errors (I need to use a dictionary...)  
  
Anyway, I know I said at Club DM that Woodruff comes from Dover but now he's got a place in London, 'K? Just clearing that up!  
  
*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
DM gasped in shock at the temperature of the cold water raining down on him in the shower. He arched his back and leaned against the wall until he felt the water temperature grow warmer, and with a sigh of relief walked backwards underneath the spray. He ran his fingers through his damp tuft of hair as he tried to think.  
  
Woodruff liked Kim. It wasn't Kim's fault, and it probably wasn't Woodruff's fault either. Judging by what Kim had told him, the collie was new to the dating game. And he had chosen Kim as his first player.  
  
But why? DM thought, as he reached for the soap. Surely, SURELY, he knew Kim and I were -  
  
What are we?  
  
DM paused in rubbing the soap in his hands. At what stage was he at with Kim? They certainly weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, and you couldn't exactly say they were lovers. Once they had...but twice they hadn't...  
  
DM furrowed his brow as he ran one soapy hand down his arm, leaving lather on his skin. The water washed it off again almost immediately. DM bent down and covered one of his legs in soap, feeling the water on his back and shoulders. As he stood up again, he rested his head against the left wall of the shower and closed his eyes with a heavy sigh, the water continuing to run.  
  
Why was it, every time, when he and Kim were trying to get closer, something came up? Greenback, Crumhorn, now Duckula...DM felt all he had to do was sit down before a call came through.  
  
When they allowed me to have this position, I bet they weren't expecting me to have so many experiences, thought DM, trying (with difficulty) to wash his back. I wasn't even expecting to meet Kim.  
  
Then I guess it's true. Life is full of surprises. And what happened today has proved it.  
  
DM turned the shower tap off, and pulled back the screen as he snatched a towel from the radiator. He made his way through into his bedroom, which was attached to the bathroom. He sat on the bed and dried himself as quickly as possible, putting his jumpsuit back on before curling up on the bed. He realised, absent-mindedly, that it was starting to get dark.  
  
DM put his head on the pillow, glad for its warmth. He closed his eyes and just lay there. His clock read 5.50pm.  
  
When DM opened his eyes, the clock read 8.00pm and someone was stroking his forehead.  
  
"Hi there", said Kim gently. "You've been asleep for over two hours".  
  
DM smiled up at her. "Sorry. Any calls?"  
  
"No, none".  
  
At that moment though, they both heard the faint sounds of the videophone in the lounge.  
  
"I spoke too soon", sighed Kim. She stood up and offered DM her hand. As soon as their fingers touched, DM felt her warmth - and realised that no matter what happened, everything was going to be alright.  
  
The tender moment passed and all business again, DM ran through to the lounge, closely followed by Kim, and answered the videophone to see Colonel K, as usual, sitting at his desk.  
  
"DM? Colonel K here".  
  
"DM recieving you, Colonel".  
  
"Ah, I'm glad I got through to you", said the Colonel. "There's something strange going on in Willesden Green, DM".  
  
"In what way, Colonel?" asked DM.  
  
"There's some sort of riot going on", replied the Colonel.  
  
"Good grief!" cried DM.  
  
"What is it, sir? Gang members?" asked Kim.  
  
"Er - no. This is the bit you two are going to find strange", said Colonel K.  
  
"Sir?" asked DM.  
  
"It's men fighting women".  
  
"WHAT?!" cried Kim and DM at the same time.  
  
"I don't believe it either. But it's true", said Colonel K. "I don't think the men started it - but Agent 14 is on the scene and that's what he said it looked like. But I think it's the other way round".  
  
"But - why?" asked DM. "It sounds too strange - unless it's some kind of protest".  
  
"I doubt it, DM", said Colonel. "This is real fighting. The police have been trying to break it up, but the mass is too big. Many people ran off in fright when the fighting started. It's as if half of London has just suddenly gone mad!"  
  
DM exchanged a troubled glance with Kim.  
  
"So, I want you to go down there and see if you can help break things up", continued the Colonel. "Try and see if you can find some clues. This is isn't normal behaviour, DM. In fact, it could mean trouble!"  
  
*  
  
Woodruff peeked through the branches of the tree he had taken refuge in. Down below, he could hear people screaming and shouting. Woodruff winced as he watched a women just below the tree punch her husband in the jaw. He didn't want to get involved - one opponent was OK, but a whole mass of them? No way!  
  
Anyway, what was the point? He would probably just make things worse - and he didn't want to hurt any of the women. Woodruff was a wrestler, but he was a sensible one.  
  
What's HAPPENED? he thought. This is crazy! I'm strolling through Willesden Green, and then suddenly all heck breaks loose!  
  
He had gone out for a walk after his conversation with Kim and as he approached Willesden Green, had spotted two couples fighting and people nervously avoiding them. He had thought nothing of it, only deciding it to be stupid that two couples were fighting in public and in the same place, and had gone on. But as he walked through the green, he had seen more couples fighting, and then gradually, the fight had started.  
  
"I HATE WOMEN!" shouted one man now.  
  
"YOU AND ME BOTH!" yelled the man who had been punched. His wife slapped him across the face.  
  
"Yeah? Well, don't expect me to break down and cry - I hate you too! I don't know why I decided to marry you!" she screamed.  
  
"For money, maybe?" he taunted.  
  
"Why not? It's the only thing you're good at producing!"  
  
Woodruff's eyes narrowed. He realised something now - the people weren't fighting in one big mass, even though it did look that way. They were fighting individually - and by the looks of it, in couples.  
  
At that moment, the Border Collie was brought to attention by the sound of motors and looked up. He saw the Mark III coming in to land.  
  
Maybe DM can sort this out, he thought hopefully. He brushed some hair out of his eyes and then jumped down the branches onto the ground. But looking around at the crowd, he realised that maybe this wasn't such a good idea: how could he get through to DM without getting caught up in the violence?  
  
His question was soon answered: DM deliberately brought the Mark III down right in the middle of the green. People scattered to get out of his way.  
  
"Alright!" DM held a small loud-hailer to his mouth as he jumped out, Kim (Woodruff's heart started to beat considerably fast) close behind him, shining a very bright torch.  
  
"I don't want any more violence", said DM through the loud-hailer. "People are scared and arrests are likely to be made. Now, I want the women to line up on the left side of the green, and the men to line up on the right".  
  
"YEAH! 'CAUSE MEN ARE RIGHT!" one man yelled hoarsely. This earned cheers from the men and protests from the women.  
  
"That's ENOUGH!" snapped DM. The entire green immediately hushed up. "If you don't do as I say, I will be forced to take extreme measurements and open fire with my car".  
  
"He's just bluffing", sneered a teenage girl. "He wouldn't dare".  
  
DM reached into the car and pressed a button. Immediately, the Mark III's built-in cannons shot out continuous spitfire before the crowd and there were several screams of alarm.  
  
"Now what will it be? Surrender now, or surrender later?"  
  
Immediately, the crowd started to move - the women to the left, the men to the right. DM breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thanks, DM", said one policeman, running past. "I think we can take it from here".  
  
Kim grinned and put one hand on DM's shoulder. Unable to resist, she gave him a rather flirtatious smile.  
  
"Are you this good at everything?" she asked innocently.  
  
DM raised an eyebrow at her suggestively. "Maybe".  
  
Kim gave DM a kiss on the cheek. She gave it a rub as she pulled away, and DM shivered, as always delighted at the attention she was showing him.  
  
Suddenly, Kim looked over his shoulder and her look turned to one of horror. "Oh, no..."  
  
DM spun around to see Woodruff running towards them. He gave a frown - he hadn't expected to see the collie here. And he had to confess, he wasn't looking forward to talking to him.  
  
"Woodruff", he said stonily, as the collie came to a halt in front of them. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Taking a walk. Hey, Kim". Woodruff tipped Kim a wink. She gave him a very nervous smile.  
  
"Any idea what happened here?" asked DM, avoiding Kim's gaze.  
  
"Nope. People just started fighting. It's weird".  
  
At least we agree on something, thought DM darkly. He looked at Kim out of the corner of his eye and watched as Woodruff slung his arm around her shoulder. DM turned away and looked ahead, his face set. Kim watched him sadly, making a split-second decision. Woodruff had to know the truth - but in private.  
  
The three of them walked in silence. Suddenly, DM felt something crack beneath his boots.  
  
"What - ?" he started, before looking down and seeing a shard of glass beneath his feet. "Oh, good grief. Why can't people throw their rubbish into - WHAT?"  
  
Kim had shone her torch across and the light revealed the grass to be thick with some sort of black substance.  
  
"What is it? Ink?" asked Woodruff curiously.  
  
DM picked up the biggest shard of glass where a label was intact. He read it out with disbelieving eyes.  
  
"It's 'Fresh Milk'".  
  
"No way", said Woodruff, taking his arm away from around Kim's shoulders. She breathed a sigh of relief as Woodruff snatched the glass from DM.  
  
"Milk isn't black", he said as he read it and then handed it back to DM.  
  
"Obviously", said Kim. "But what - ?"  
  
Her torch was shining around the grassy patch, and the beam came to a halt on another bottle, black liquid seeping steadily out onto the grass.  
  
"Look!" cried Kim. It was Woodruff this time who picked the bottle up.  
  
"What's going on here?" he said. "This isn't MILK!"  
  
"Yes", mused DM. "Maybe the fights this afternoon were caused by a substance of some sort". His fingers tightened around the glass shard. "Made by a certain SOMEONE".  
  
"Duckula", breathed Kim. "Maybe it's him!"  
  
"It could be. He's our area of current suspicion", frowned DM. "But - by what motive?"  
  
Kim sighed and shrugged. For a moment, her thoughts drifted back to visiting Penfold that morning...to meeting Carlotta...to Woodruff discovering that -  
  
VALENTINE'S CARD!  
  
"Maybe he wants to wreck Valentine's Day". The words were out of Kim's mouth before she could stop them.  
  
DM looked around at her.  
  
"That might actually be the answer!" he cried.  
  
"Why, though?" asked Woodruff, miffed.  
  
DM turned to him, his resentment towards the collie temporarily forgotten.  
  
"What makes someone turn evil?" he challenged the collie.  
  
Woodruff thought for a moment. "I'm not sure - TV they might have watched, blackmail...bad childhood?"  
  
"Exactly!" replied DM. "Almost every villain I've come up against has experienced a bad upbringing. It's easy to feel jealous - and to wreck someone else's life". He tapped the glass shard with a finger.  
  
"There's still a bit of this...stuff...in here", said Woodruff, peeking through the rim of the bottle. "What do I do with it?"  
  
"Give it to me, Woodruff", ordered DM. "I need to take it in for study".  
  
Woodruff shrugged and handed it over. "Fair enough". He slung his arm back around Kim and DM in turn looked in the opposite direction.  
  
"Um, Woodruff", said Kim quickly. "I need to talk to you".  
  
"Sure - what about?" he asked.  
  
"Come back to the pillarbox with us", said Kim. "It's important". Better let him know now, before things gets out of hand, she thought. With that, she took Woodruff's arm and so as not to hurt his feelings, held him arm-in- arm. Feeling a little more comfortable, she pulled Woodruff along until they were right next to DM. DM looked at her out of the corner of his eye and gave her a tiny smile. She smiled back.  
  
Woodruff, however, saw the exchange and his brow furrowed. They're friends, he reminded himself. They have every right to smile at each other.  
  
Just friends. Nothing more.  
  
Right?  
  
*  
  
Duckula sat at the edge of his bed, watching the small portable TV in his hands. In a newsflash, there had been a riot on Willesdon Green - between men and women. Danger Mouse had been on the scene, but he had just left.  
  
Duckula's brow furrowed as he heard that DM had been present. He didn't want any traces of the hate potion to be discovered - not while the fun was just starting! He wanted revenge, and he was going to have it - and no-one was going to stop him.  
  
"He c-c-can't DO t-t-this!" hissed Duckula, turning the TV off and throwing it on the bed. "I've w-w-waited too long - it w-w-won't end this w-w-way!"  
  
He reached into the folds of his cloak and brought out a radio. He decided to call Helen and Jack - despite Jack's eager nature, the two were the best henchmen for the job.  
  
"Jack? Helen?" he snapped down the line. "This is Duckula".  
  
"Helen to Duckula. Go ahead, sir", came the reply.  
  
"Where are you two?" asked Duckula.  
  
"We're in a motel. We're just settling down for the night".  
  
"Oh, n-n-no you don't", spat Duckula. "I want you and Jack to go b-b-back to London - NOW".  
  
Helen groaned inwardly before answering. "Why, sir?"  
  
"You are to lay in w-w-wait for Danger Mouse, and take him captive at the f- f-first opportunity", said Duckula. "I think he might have d-d-discovered some of my hate potion - I can't risk this g-g-getting out".  
  
"But so many people have already drunk the potion", reasoned Helen. "So why not just leave it at that?"  
  
"Helen", said Duckula, his voice now dangerously low. "H-h-how would you like to be out of a j-j-job?"  
  
"No, sir!" cried Helen quickly. "I only meant - "  
  
"L-l-listen, Helen. To y-y-you it may be so m-m-many people, but to m-m-me it's just a t-t-tiny part of Britain - understand?"  
  
"Y-yes, sir", said Helen's voice, trembling slightly. "I understand. I'll get Jack and we'll set off - but we'll need to stay awake on the road".  
  
"That's not m-m-my problem", said Duckula coldly.  
  
"I wasn't indicating that it was, sir. Over and out". Helen thought it best to end this conversation while she still had a salary.  
  
Jack was asleep on the next bed. Helen sighed. He's not going to be too happy, she thought.  
  
"Jack?" she whispered, going over and shaking the tiger gently. "Jack?"  
  
The tiger moaned, and turned over.  
  
"Jack!" said Helen, louder this time.  
  
"Just five more minutes, Mummy..." he murmured.  
  
"Jack..." Helen's patience was running out. She ran to the bathroom and took up the tumbler that stood by the sink. She filled it up with cold water and then ran back into the bedroom. She stood right by Jack's bed, and then tipped the tumbler right over, icy-cold water raining down on Jack's head.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaah!" yelled Jack, sitting bolt up-right. "Who? What? Where?'  
  
"Come on, Jack". Helen tossed the tumble to the floor. "Rise and shine. We've got some business to attend to".  
  
"Uh?" Jack looked at the hawk strangely. "Is it morning already?"  
  
"No - "  
  
"Then GOOD NIGHT!" Jack started to throw the covers over his head, but Helen pulled them down and threw the covers to the floor.  
  
"JACK!" she snapped. "Will you listen for two seconds? Duckula wants us to go back to London - TONIGHT!"  
  
"Can't we get some sleep first?" moaned Jack.  
  
"No". Helen shook her head. "We need to go back NOW".  
  
"Oh, come off it!" cried Jack. "What's the rush?"  
  
"Could it be that we're a hundred miles away from London, and need to get moving while it's still night-time?"  
  
"So you chucked water all over me? You couldn't just shake me?"  
  
"I tried that, but you didn't get up", answered Helen. "Besides, would you rather I used my beak?"  
  
Jack shied away from the female hawk. "OK, point taken. But can we at LEAST have some coffee first?"  
  
"Even I can't say no to that". Helen put a wing to her forehead. "It's going to be a long night. We've got to travel to London, find Danger Mouse - and who knows how long THAT'S going to take - and then we have to drive him to Duckula's castle!"  
  
"Thankyou, Miss Songthrush, for that cheery little update", muttered Jack, turning away for the door.  
  
*  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Woodruff cheerfully, as the sofa came up into the lounge.  
  
Kim smiled nervously and got off the couch. She gestured Woodruff to her.  
  
"I need to talk to you in private", she said.  
  
Woodruff turned and smirked at DM. "Don't wait up!" he grinned.  
  
DM gave a very tight smile back.  
  
Kim decided the kitchen was the best place to have a talk with Woodruff. She opened the door, let him in, and then shut it after her.  
  
"Bit of an odd place, this, isn't it?" asked Woodruff.  
  
He's not making this easy, thought Kim. She took a deep breath.  
  
"Woodruff - I - about the conversation we had earlier - it's - not what you think", she said.  
  
He gave her a look. Kim could see dread in his eyes.  
  
"I don't understand", Woodruff said, giving a nervous little laugh.  
  
"The thing is - " Get it out in the open, Kim. He needs to know, she thought.  
  
"I lied". Kim bowed her head after saying those words. She could feel the Border Collie's eyes on her.  
  
"Lied?" Woodruff's voice was very small. Kim forced herself to look back up at him.  
  
"Woodruff - I'll always be your friend", she said. "But - I could never like you like that".  
  
"You lied". Woodruff's voice was flat. "You lied because you felt sorry for me".  
  
"I couldn't back out", said Kim. "I mean, I just didn't realise that you never had a girlfriend until you told me".  
  
"You try having parents who disagreed on my well-being", Woodruff replied. His voice was now sharp. "With them, and the gym, there was no time to think of girls".  
  
"If it's any consolation, I didn't have a boyfriend until I was seventeen", said Kim.  
  
"I'M twenty-four! Do you realise how foolish I feel?" snapped Woodruff. "In my twenties, and never even been kissed! YOU were a teenager - I'M an adult! There's a difference, Kim!"  
  
Kim took a step back. She knew she was being stupid, but she was seriously afraid that Woodruff was going to hit her.  
  
"Don't worry", snapped Woodruff, as if he could read her mind. "I won't hit you. I wouldn't be surprised if you thought I would - I mean, I've already almost stolen DM's girlfriend today, so why not just sink lower and hurt her as well? Then that'll punch my reputation's ticket".  
  
"Woodruff - don't act like this", pleaded Kim, reaching her hand out. "Would you rather I told you later, rather than tell you now?"  
  
Woodruff shied away from Kim's outstretched hand. "You like DM, don't you?" he said suddenly, ignoring her last question.  
  
"Yes..." said Kim slowly.  
  
"Yes, it's always DM, isn't it?" he said bitterly. "He's the one with the charm, the looks, the fame - never mind Woodruff, he's way out of DM's league".  
  
"Woodruff, there WILL BE someone in your life", said Kim desperately. "But it doesn't have to be me".  
  
"Why not?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Because - I - don't love you", she replied.  
  
That seemed to end the conversation. Woodruff gave a big heavy sigh, and then bowed his head. Kim felt really sorry for him.  
  
"There's a spare bedroom, if you want some time to yourself", she said gently.  
  
He nodded, not looking at her. Then he slowly eased up off the chair, and walked straight past her. Kim stared after him, feeling terrible.  
  
Back in the lounge, DM was nervously playing with his hands when he heard a thumping of footsteps in the hall. He ran to take a look and saw Woodruff's back disappearing into a spare room. Then the kitchen door opened and Kim came out.  
  
"He's taking it a bit hard", she said quietly. "We'd better leave him".  
  
DM looked at his watch. It was nearly ten, but DM wasn't feeling sleepy. Maybe he could still get over to the hospital before visiting hours were over for the night.  
  
"I'm going to see Penfold", said DM to Kim. "Are you coming?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. I'll stay here". She saw the look of unease growing on his face.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll call if we have any problems", she said.  
  
He nodded. "I'll see you later". He smiled at her and then went to sit on the couch. The next minute, he was in the Mark III, and driving off into the night.  
  
*  
  
DM opened the door to the hospital ward and almost did a double-take. There two bedside tables by the bed. Both were decorated with different Valentines cards. Penfold was sitting up in bed, watching TV.  
  
"Penfold!" DM exclaimed. "You should be asleep!"  
  
"Chief!" cried Penfold, delighted to see him. "Where are Kim and Woodruff?"  
  
"Back at the pillarbox".  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
A look of horror passed over Penfold's face. "Oooh, Chief. I have to tell you something". He them went on to tell Danger Mouse about his conversation with Woodruff. DM smiled ruefully at him when he had finished.  
  
"Penfold - don't worry", he said kindly. "Kim's spoken to Woodruff, and it's all sorted out".  
  
Penfold looked relieved. "Oh, good".  
  
DM reached across and put his hand to Penfold's forehead, giving it a gentle rub.  
  
"I know Kim and I don't make the elements of our relationship awfully clear", he said gently. "I don't blame you for anything, Penfold. You're still our best friend".  
  
Penfold smiled.  
  
"You're my best friend too, Chief. You AND Kim".  
  
DM smiled back and lowered his hand to Penfold's, giving it a squeeze.  
  
"I'll NEVER let anyone shoot you again, Penfold", he promised.  
  
"I'll never make a mistake like I did today again, Chief".  
  
"You didn't make a mistake".  
  
"YOU didn't let Duckula shoot me. The bullet was aimed off the mark; even I could see it".  
  
DM stood up and put an arm gently around Penfold's shoulders, hugging him extremely carefully. Penfold hugged him with his one good arm, glad to have his friend here with him.  
  
"Anyway", said DM, pulling away. He looked at all the cards curiously. "What's all this, then? More things from Carlotta?"  
  
"No? These are from Katie, Jessie, Sophie, Laura and Paula".  
  
DM looked at him blankly.  
  
"The other nurses", explained Penfold. "Some of them sent cards more than once".  
  
"Oh!" Needless to say, DM was pleased and surprised at the same time for Penfold. His friend was often clumsy, but he had a good heart and always tried his best. No wonder the nurses were all paying attention to him.  
  
"Well, many congratulations", he smiled. At that moment, there was a knocking at the door and Carlotta looked in.  
  
"Sorry, DM, visiting hours are over", she said gently.  
  
DM sighed. He would have loved to stay longer, but it WAS late, and he needed some sleep.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow", he said to Penfold. "Sleep well".  
  
He grasped Penfold's arm for a moment before leaving the ward. The hospital corridors were still and silent. DM realised he must be the only visitor left. He sped up his pace.  
  
Outside in the carpark, it was quite cold. DM hugged himself, feeling goosebumps on his flesh. He definitely needed a warm bed and a Highlight hot chocolate right about now. He clambered into the Mark III and started off for the pillarbox.  
  
When he arrived back, flew overhead and then came in to land, DM was surprised to see a van parked near the pillarbox. As the Mark III landed, he climbed out and just as a precaution, decided to take a look around.  
  
He had not taken two steps forward when a rough hand grabbed him and spun him round.  
  
"DM!" said a familiar voice.  
  
"Woodruff!" cried DM. "You startled me!"  
  
The collie roughly pushed DM backwards and the force of his arm sent DM sprawling to the floor. The mouse sat up, slightly alarmed.  
  
"Woodruff, I know you're upset - "  
  
"Too right!" snapped the collie. "How could you let me EMBARRASS myself like that?"  
  
"It's not what you think - " said DM, getting up.  
  
"What is it, then?"  
  
"I - I don't know - " said DM, startled by this sudden change in his friend.  
  
"Well, I'm not interested in explanations, anyway", growled Woodruff, his voice low and dangerous.  
  
DM barely had time to get into a martial arts position before Woodruff ran at him. In a split-second decision, DM grabbed the collie, swung him over his head and then slowly tackled him down onto the pavement, not wanting to hurt him.  
  
However, Woodruff didn't slow down. He pushed DM away, and then got up again. Without even pausing for breath, he ran at the mouse. DM ducked underneath the swing of his arm, skillfully ran around him and then as Woodruff turned around, he slapped him across the face.  
  
"That's enough!" he snapped. "Woodruff, Kim has her own life. She has rights and hopes and dreams - and she wants to live by them! She isn't going to fall for you just because you care for her. You can accept that or not!"  
  
Woodruff glared at DM. Suddenly, the gaze turned to one of puzzlement and Woodruff moved his head to look over DM's shoulder.  
  
DM, however, wasn't going to fall for it. It was obvious that Woodruff was going to tackle him as soon as he looked around. The oldest trick in the book, he thought ruefully.  
  
But Woodruff's curious gaze was still fixed at something behind DM, and the agent was beginning to wonder if Woodruff was actually bluffing or not.  
  
"DM - there's - LOOK OUT!" Woodruff's voice reached an octave just as someone clamped a hand over DM's mouth, and he felt a tight grip on his arm. DM struggled, and spotted Woodruff trying to fend off someone tackling him. Then a bandanna was tied around the mouse's eyes, and he was pushed to the ground. There was a heavy thump and DM realised that Woodruff was down too. But this didn't stop Woodruff from yelling abuse at their captives.  
  
Someone pinned DM's arms behind his back and tied them together in something that the mouse could identify as rope. It was rough against his wrists.  
  
"Shall we take this one too?" asked a male voice.  
  
"Yeah. It'll stop him shouting his mouth off", said another voice, a female one this time.  
  
"Who are you?" asked DM.  
  
"Never mind", snapped the female voice near his ear. "You'd better take the collie", she said to her accomplice. "He's a fighter".  
  
A pair of arms wrapped themselves around DM and he was dragged across the ground.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" he asked.  
  
There was a moment's silence before the female answered.  
  
"To see an old friend". 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, hope everyone out there had a good Easter! Enjoy the lastest in developments...  
  
*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Kim rubbed the rim of her mug with her fore-finger, enjoying the warmth of the hot chocolate. The last twenty-four hours had been murder. Kim was surprised by the fact that it was only yesterday when Penfold had been hurt.  
  
At that moment, the emergency signal sounded throughout the pillarbox. She gasped and jumped. Regaining her composure, she set her mug down and then ran through to the lounge. She pressed a button on the wall and immediately, a tracking screen pooped up. A red dot marked 'DM' showed that the mouse was travelling AWAY from the pillarbox, and NOT in the direction of the hospital. Further more, the vehicle he was travelling in wasn't the Mark III!  
  
"Oh, no", mouthed Kim. Then she quickly ran from the room, though the corridor and banged on Woodruff's door. No matter how much he must dislike DM right now, Kim was sure he would help.  
  
There was no reply. Kim knocked again, and then, getting desperate, opened the door.  
  
"Wood - " she started. Her voice trailed off. Woodruff wasn't in the room - but the window was open and the curtains were blowing in the evening breeze.  
  
Kim blinked twice. Then she ran to the window and called out.  
  
"Woodruff? Where are you?"  
  
There was no reply. Quickly, Kim went back to the lounge, and decided the only option was to call Colonel K.  
  
"Colonel K from Kim, over".  
  
"Kim? This is Colonel K", came the reply. "What's the problem?"  
  
Kim explained the situation. "DM went to see Penfold a while ago. Then the emergency signal went off. The tracking system shows that DM is headed in a direction away from the hospital and he's not in the Mark III. Woodruff was here, but he's gone missing too".  
  
The Colonel frowned. "Maybe you'd better go out in the Mark III, see if you can find them".  
  
"I'll do that", said Kim. Then she remembered something, and groaned. "Oh, but sir. DM took the Mark III out with him. I'm not sure where it is".  
  
"You can look it up on the system", he advised her. "Just switch back to the tracking system and type it in".  
  
Kim nodded and then switched back to the tracking system. She used the built-in keyboard to type in 'Mark III'. She had an immediate result.  
  
"The Mark III's parked right outside", she told the Colonel, switching back to him. "What's going on?"  
  
"I'm not sure, old girl", said the Colonel. "But you had better take the lift and get down there".  
  
"Yes sir", said Kim. "Over and out".  
  
"Over and out. Good luck", the Colonel replied.  
  
Kim sat on the couch. It suddenly seemed to slip away under her and Kim suddenly felt terribly vulnerable and self-conscious, going down by herself. She normally had Penfold or DM to cling onto, but tonight she had to make do with squeezing the edge of the seat.  
  
When she arrived in the garage, Kim had to press a button fixed to the wall to get the panel to open. Stepping outside, she spotted the Mark III neatly parked right next to the wall.  
  
"DM?" she called. As she would have expected, there was no reply.  
  
Kim went over to the Mark III and cautiously climbed in. She looked at the steering wheel and the tracking system. Then with a sigh, she put on her seatbelt and strapped it up tight. Then she pressed a button and immediately the engine roared to life. The press of a second button brought up a tracking system. Kim looked at it and frowned. DM was still getting further away. Kim quickly put her foot down and the Mark III shot off into the clouds.  
  
*  
  
The blindfold was removed from DM's face. He blinked a couple of times and was startled to see a hawk standing in front of him.  
  
"W-w-welcome, Danger M-m-mouse", said a voice. DM looked up quickly, to see that he was in a dark chamber. Furthermore, Count Duckula was standing in front of him, with a tiger and a stoat whom DM recognised as Doctor Frankenstoat.  
  
"Count Duckula! Doctor Frankenstoat!" he shouted. "Where's Woodruff?"  
  
"Someone mention my name?" said a groggy voice. DM looked around and saw Woodruff, tied to a chair against the wall. DM suddenly realised that his own arms and legs were bound, too. He sighed. They were in trouble.  
  
"Woodruff? Are you alright?" asked DM, concerned.  
  
"Yeah - fine. Did I knock him out?"  
  
"Who?" asked DM, confused.  
  
"The guy who went for me back in Baker Street. Did I - where are we?" Woodruff had only just caught sight of their surroundings.  
  
DM turned back to Duckula and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why are we here, Duckula?" he asked coolly.  
  
"To s-s-stop you", said Duckula.  
  
"Stop me from what?" asked DM.  
  
"Wait a minute", interrupted Woodruff. "Duckula? COUNT Duckula? As in, I want to be a TV star?"  
  
Duckula fixed his gaze on Woodruff and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Watch your t-t-tone, collie", he said.  
  
"You're not threatening me, are you?" Woodruff's voice was dangerously low.  
  
"I d-d-don't see how YOU'RE in any p-p-position to threaten ME", said Duckula. He turned to the hawk.  
  
"Helen?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Show the c-c-collie what I m-m-mean by THREAT".  
  
The hawk smirked. Woodruff cringed and DM's mouth became taut as she came forwards, walked past DM and over to Woodruff's chair.  
  
"Don't you dare", growled DM, as Helen stood over Woodruff.  
  
"Come any closer", Woodruff snarled. "And I swear - "  
  
Helen suddenly swooped down, took Woodruff's head firmly between her wings and turned it to the side. The next second, Woodruff gave a gasp of pain and as Helen pulled her head back, she wiped the red smear from her beak and a small drop of blood was oozing from Woodruff's cheek. The hawk smiled.  
  
"If I were you, I'd keep your opinions to yourself", she said. Then she went back to stand by Duckula. DM gave them all angry looks as Duckula turned his head back to look at him.  
  
"As I w-w-was saying, before I was s-s-so rudely interrupted", said Duckula. "In c-c-case you haven't g-g-guessed it, I am the one behind the h- h-hate potion!"  
  
"I might have known, you fiend!" snapped DM.  
  
"Always wanted to m-m-make a lasting impression", smirked Duckula.  
  
"Why, though? Why ruin a whole country's happiness - and Valentine's Day? What have you got against it?"  
  
Duckula's eyes narrowed and he turned away. He felt annoyed that DM had asked that question - what business was it of his anyway?  
  
"F-f-figure it out", he said in a cold tone.  
  
Danger Mouse narrowed his own eyes. He decided not to pursue the matter. For some odd reason, he felt compelled to not pressure the vampire duck. Despite everything he'd done...  
  
"Where have you sprung from, Frankenstoat?" he asked the Professor. "The last time I saw you was in Undergargle!" (A/N: The episode 'Doctor Frankenstoat meets Count Duckula').  
  
"I changed my mind", croaked the stoat. "It's much better to have a team behind you. Besides, I would have been a fool to miss out on these plans".  
  
"You're already - ow! - a fool", snapped Woodruff from behind DM. DM turned around and saw salty tears running down Woodruff's cheeks. It was obvious by the look on Woodruff's face that he was ashamed of the fact that he was silently weeping. DM gave the collie a sympathetic smile, knowing Woodruff must hurt both mentally and physically.  
  
"With my hate p-p-potion", spat Duckula. "I c-c-can hurt people all over the w-w-world. And YOU won't b-b-be there to mess it up! COME!" Duckula gestured his associates out of the chamber. Before he left himself, Duckula turned his head to look at DM.  
  
"If I w-w-were you", he said coolly. "I would try and f-f-figure a way out. In a few hours, I'm h-h-having two thousand bottles of hate potion smuggled into America. They won't stand a ch-ch-chance!"  
  
DM's jaw tightened and Woodruff looked alarmed as Duckula turned and with a swish of his cloak, left the room, closing the door behind him. DM's heart sank as he heard a key turn and realised that they were locked in.  
  
There was a stunned silence, broken by Woodruff's voice.  
  
"I'd say bad childhood, wouldn't you?" said the collie in a neutral voice.  
  
DM turned his head to look at him.  
  
"Seems that way", he said.  
  
"You should've asked him".  
  
"I didn't want to", replied DM.  
  
"You might have found his proper motive".  
  
"He wants to destroy Valentine's Day. Duckula's background is his business".  
  
Woodruff narrowed his eyes. DM blinked.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Don't tell me you're feeling sorry for him, DM - "  
  
"I'm not", said DM. "It's just there doesn't seem any point questioning Duckula about his past when we can already pretty much guess his motive. We KNOW what he's planning and we KNOW where he's striking. Now, we just need to THINK of a way to stop it".  
  
Woodruff fell silent. There was an awkward pause.  
  
"That guy's disturbed, isn't he?" said Woodruff after a minute.  
  
"Don't I know it", mused DM.  
  
"How long have you been fighting him?" asked Woodruff in an attempt to make conversation.  
  
"I'm not sure - a year, at most", said DM. What Woodruff said next came completely unexpected to the agent.  
  
"Feels long, doesn't it?" said the collie.  
  
DM turned to him, surprised. "Why - yes. How - how did you know that?"  
  
"I've had experience. My parents weren't looking eye-to-eye for an entire year before they divorced".  
  
"I'm sorry about that", said DM. "That must have been upsetting for you".  
  
"It was. Believe me, it was".  
  
"But - why are you telling me this?" asked DM.  
  
Woodruff seemed to come out of some kind of trance: he blinked and looked a bit embarrassed.  
  
"I - I don't know", he said. He turned his head away.  
  
DM watched the back of the collie's head thoughtfully.  
  
"You weren't expecting something like this, were you?" he asked gently.  
  
Woodruff shook his head. "No".  
  
"Listne", said DM. "I know I'm not your favourite person right now, but we need to work together to get out of this. Help me to help you, alright?"  
  
"How are we going to do that?" snapped Woodruff. "We're tied up and we're locked in".  
  
"I know that", said DM firmly.  
  
"So how do you propose we - AH! - escape?" Woodruff winced as his head gave another painful twinge.  
  
"I don't know. But we'll think of something", replied DM.  
  
Woodruff sighed, and gave a groan. He tilted his head back against the wall, eyes closed. DM watched him with some concern.  
  
"Dad..." the collie mumbled suddenly.  
  
DM blinked at him. "Pardon?"  
  
Woodruff blinked back. "W-what?"  
  
"You just - said something about your Dad".  
  
"No, I didn't", said Woodruff, with a defensive edge to his voice.  
  
"Yes, you did".  
  
"NO, I DIDN'T!"  
  
"Woodruff, I assure you, you did! Is something wrong?" asked DM, before the collie could deny it again.  
  
"No. Nothing", said Woodruff.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah. Everything's fine. Why would you care, anyway?"  
  
DM stared at him. "Of course I care! We ALL care!"  
  
"Funny way of showing it".  
  
"Woodruff, let's not start this again", said DM. "You've already been upset enough tonight, and now we've got a lot more than we bargained for".  
  
"Oh! So now you're blaming me!" snapped Woodruff. "Well, let me tell you something, you moron - if you were half the agent everyone says you are, you would have told me that you and Kim were dating!"  
  
"It's not like that - " began DM. But Woodruff was on a roll.  
  
"I helped you defeat Crumhorn", he snapped. "I helped put him in jail. And I came back because I thought we could be proper friends!"  
  
"We ARE, Woodruff", said DM firmly.  
  
"Ha! Some friend!" cried the collie. "Do friends stab each other in the back?"  
  
"That has nothing to do with what we're discussing! I didn't stab you in the back -AND WHY ARE YOU SO ANGRY?!" yelled DM, his patience snapping.  
  
"Well, you can't blame me; these last few months have been murder, and it's all thanks to my Dad!"  
  
Woodruff gasped and bit his lip after saying those words. DM narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"Woodruff...?"  
  
"Shut up", snapped the collie.  
  
"Woodruff? What has your Dad done?"  
  
"Nothing. We just - haven't spoken for while", said Woodruff. He shrugged. "Nothing important".  
  
"What do you mean? He's your FATHER!" cried DM.  
  
"Could've fooled me", said Woodruff. His face was now filled with a different sort of anger as he turned to look at the agent, his resentment towards the agent forgotten.  
  
"I hate him, DM. He's ruined everything".  
  
DM just stared back at him, lost for words.  
  
*  
  
Kim was confused. DM had left the tracking map completely. Kim was headed in the direction he had gone, but how did she know where to go when he was no longer on the tracker? She decided to just keep going, and see if she could shed some light on the mystery.  
  
At that moment, something new appeared on the screen. Kim looked up expectantly and saw a blue dot on the screen. she frowned and leaned closer. Blue normally meant 'Trouble'.  
  
The dot was situated at a beach with a pier. Kim's eyes narrowed curiously. Trouble at the beach?  
  
Well, she was an assistant. It was her job to check out suspicious activities. Kim looked off into the distant sky.  
  
"Sorry, DM", she murmured. Then she turned the Mark III around and set off for the opposite direction.  
  
*  
  
"It was a week after testifying against Crumhorn". Woodruff's voice was dull. "Dad started acting strange and cold towards me. It was as if he was ashamed of me for being beaten. He had introduced me to the gym, but I think he wanted me to become a wrestler. I explained I just wanted to learn how to defend myself - and mostly, wrestling was for releasing nervous tension and for enjoyment.  
  
"But Dad wouldn't have it. He kept telling me I would make a great wrestler, and he told me that it was what I wanted. He wouldn't listen to me. He kept shutting my side out".  
  
DM was listening to the collie's story intently. Woodruff was avoiding the agent's gaze; he was staring straight ahead at the locked door.  
  
"Anyway, Dad started pressurizing me more and more. He kept telling me to go to our local gym - every waking moment - more time than I wanted to spend there".  
  
"Is that all?" asked DM. "You can't hate him for a little thing like that. He's accepted it now, hasn't he?"  
  
"You haven't heard the half of it", said Woodruff quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It - it was - Dad snapped", said Woodruff. "Just after Christmas. Called me pathetic for letting Crumhorn get to me. Then the agency tracked me down, they offered me a position. Dad got angry, we had a blazing row, and I walked out".  
  
DM gazed thoughtfully at him for a moment. Then a scraping noise was heard and Woodruff jumped. He looked round to see DM, struggling back and forth with his chair, trying to move closer to him. After several minutes of struggling, DM managed to situate himself so that he was right in front of Woodruff. Woodruff didn't meet DM's eyes, instead looking awkwardly at the ground.  
  
"You can tell me if you want". DM's voice was gentle and understanding. "I'm not forcing you to reveal anything".  
  
"No - I guess not".  
  
Woodruff was biting his lip and fidgeting. Still he did not look up at DM, preferring to look at the floor. His shoulders were shaking. DM looked at him, his concern for his friend growing.  
  
"It's alright", he whispered. "Don't panic".  
  
"I'm not panicking". Woodruff's voice lacked emotion, but his voice was shaking. DM wished his hands weren't tied behind his back so he could offer the collie a bit of physical comfort.  
  
"You look like you're going to fall apart", he told Woodruff.  
  
"Pathetic, isn't it?" said Woodruff. His hand was over his mouth in a fist so DM could hardly hear him.  
  
"No, it's not", said DM firmly. "Woodruff - LOOK AT ME".  
  
The collie rose his head shakily to meet DM's eye. He suddenly felt the mouse's gaze to burn right through him. He wanted to look away, but forced himself to look back at the mouse's amber stare.  
  
"You are NOT pathetic", said DM. "I don't know what gave your father that idea, but it was cruel. But there's no use dwelling on it now. We need to look forward. Don't hate your father. Is there any reason why you SHOULD hate him?"  
  
Woodruff was silent.  
  
"Alright", Danger Mouse continued. "So try not to resent him so. Now, we need to figure a way out of here".  
  
Woodruff didn't reply...not for the moment.  
  
"Hmm..." mused DM, looking around the room. "I wonder if we could - "  
  
"They're getting married", suddenly blurted out Woodruff.  
  
DM jumped and looked at him. "Pardon me? Who?"  
  
"Dad...and Freya".  
  
"Freya...who's Freya?"  
  
"His fiancee", said Woodruff. "They're - they're getting married in two months time - and I don't know what to do!"  
  
"Well, it's certainly good news for your father", said DM carefully. "But - having a stepmother..."  
  
"Is bad news", finished Woodruff.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"I just know", said Woodruff, his voice barely more than a whisper. "I - I've never met her...but...I can't take it in!"  
  
"When did your father tell you he was getting married?" asked DM.  
  
"In November, when I went home".  
  
"What's so bad about it?" asked DM. "It's a big change, yes, but why not be happy for them?"  
  
"What if it's bad?" asked Woodruff. "Freya - she has a daughter of her own - and I've never met her!"  
  
"You shouldn't judge this situation before it's happened", said DM sympathetically. "When is the wedding?"  
  
"Some time in April. Not that it matters", said Woodruff snappishly. "I'm not going".  
  
"WHAT?!" cried DM.  
  
"DM, do you know what this means?" snapped Woodruff. "This means that my parents' marriage is officially OVER!"  
  
"But - it was over ages ago", said DM, not understanding.  
  
"NO, IT WASN'T!" cried Woodruff suddenly. "There was still a chance - but now it's gone! And it's never coming back!"  
  
"Woodruff...calm down", said DM, alarmed.  
  
Woodruff took a few deep gulps of air, and then bowed his head.  
  
"You know something?" he gasped. "I - even when Mum married Matt, I still thought she could go back to Dad. I kept praying that she would realise her mistake and...we could be a family again. Stupid, isn't it?'  
  
"No", said DM gently. "But, you have to understand", he said in a firmer voice. "You have to try and see it from your parents' point of view. If they feel they don't love each other, then let them go back to their own lives!"  
  
Woodruff closed his eyes in pain and leaned his head against the wall.  
  
"You know I'm right", said DM. "I hate seeing you tearing yourself apart like this".  
  
"I've got no other choice. Is it - is it ME?" asked Woodruff. "I - I keep thinking - did I do something wrong? I felt like I was fighting against my parents – I felt they hated me".  
  
"You've done nothing wrong", said DM. "Don't let anyone make you think that way. You're just you, and that's the most valuble thing we all like about you. You're our FRIEND. We aren't going to leave you alone. You have our support all through everything".  
  
"I like you guys too", said Woodruff. "And Kim..." He blushed and turned away.  
  
Ah. Now was the time for the truth, thought DM. He gave the collie a chance to collect his bearings, and then decided to question him.  
  
"Why do you do this to yourself?" he asked.  
  
Woodruff looked around at him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why did you attack me? Why do you tear yourself up over Kim?"  
  
Woodruff blinked and then went pink. "No - no reason".  
  
"Do you love her?" DM wanted to know.  
  
Woodruff's face immediately had 'Alert!' written all over it.  
  
"Yeah - I guess".  
  
DM raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Look, I don't - I don't know!" cried Woodruff. "How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"People know in different ways, Woodruff", said DM. "You can't choose who you fall in love with".  
  
"I - I know - but - I - chose Kim", stuttered Woodruff.  
  
DM bit his lip.  
  
"Woodruff, sssh..." he said softly, seeing the collie's face. He leaned forward in his seat and looked directly into Woodruff's eyes.  
  
"Stay calm", he said. "It's alright".  
  
Woodruff took a few more gulps of air.  
  
"You're really torturing yourself", frowned DM. "You're trying to CONVINCE yourself, Woodruff. Don't. Kim's the first female in your life - I understand you feeling something for her. She truly is an amazing woman".  
  
"Yeah - she is", grinned Woodruff. DM smiled at the brightness shining through on the collie's face.  
  
"So answer me something, DM", suddenly said Woodruff, the smile fading. "Why do I keep thinking of her as a friend, and not a lover?"  
  
DM narrowed his eyes. So that was the case. He took a deep breath. He hated to do this, but he had to.  
  
"Because she's not the right woman for you", he said.  
  
Tears appeared in Woodruff's eyes, and he bowed his head again. A single tear dripped down his face and landed on the hard ground.  
  
"Oh, Woodruff", said DM, feeling very guilty. "I'm sorry".  
  
"Why?" sobbed Woodruff. "Why do you get on so well with her?"  
  
"I don't know". DM shook his head. "It's just - something's there". He was really shocked to see Woodruff crying. It had just never sounded like something the collie did.  
  
Woodruff felt very ashamed of himself for crying in front of the agent. "Sorry", he apologised. "I promised myself I'd never cry again".  
  
"I've been in tears lately", said DM. "It's nothing to be ashamed of".  
  
"You? Cry?" asked Woodruff in surprise. "Never!"  
  
They both laughed shakily.  
  
"It's alright to feel scared", said DM. "You don't always have to be brave. Everyone gets frightened - even me".  
  
"Danger Mouse, you are full of surprises".  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Woodruff smiled. "I'm sorry. For everything", he sighed.  
  
DM smiled back. "We'll forget it. I don't even know what you're talking about!"  
  
Woodruff chuckled. "OK", he said, more cheerfully, as he looked around the room. "How do we get out of here?"  
  
"That's a good question", said DM thoughtfully. Then a lightbulb seemed to shine above his head. "I got it!" he cried. "Woodruff, listen. I'm going to scrape the chair around, and when I do, I want you to bite through my ropes".  
  
Woodruff blinked, and then sighed. "Well, what have I got to loose?"  
  
"America's happiness, if we don't hurry", retorted DM.  
  
"OK, then. We'll give it a try".  
  
DM tried his best to move the chair again by using the force of his body. It was very difficult, because he had to go slowly to prevent falling over. Finally...  
  
"How's this?" DM asked the collie, as his back faced Woodruff. The collie saw that the ropes had been tied around DM's hands, and then around the rungs of the chair.  
  
"Yeah, that's good. Stay still".  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice", said DM. It had occurred to him that if Woodruff missed and accidentally slit his wrists, the consequences would be very serious.  
  
"I'll be careful", said Woodruff, as though he could read the agent's thoughts. Very gingerly, he leaned forward - and the chair leaned forward with him. Unfortunately, it went too far and Woodruff's nose banged into the rungs. He winced in pain.  
  
"Woodruff!" cried DM, looking round. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah...I THINK I can still..." Woodruff started to bite one of the ropes tying DM's hands to the chair. He gnarled at it for two minutes before it came loose and DM was able to give it a slight pull.  
  
"Alright, now the other one". Woodruff turned his head to the other rope and bit through that too. It came free after a couple of minutes. DM's hands were still tied behind his back, but he could now move them more freely as they weren't tied to the chair.  
  
At that moment, Woodruff's chair slipped and he fell on his side. DM heard him curse.  
  
"Are you OK?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah...but now what do we do?"  
  
DM thought for a minute, before getting another idea. "Can you reach my legs?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah...I think so".  
  
"Cut them free. Then I can stand up, you can bite through the ropes on my hands and then I'll set you free".  
  
"OK". Woodruff moved around, getting a bit closer to DM's feet.  
  
"Hurry, Woodruff", said DM. "America needs us!"  
  
*  
  
Kim landed the Mark III in the beach car-park and jumped out. There was no place on the beach were she could park it, and the tide was probably coming in at this hour.  
  
Kim frowned and looked around. Her gaze landed on the gate that was usually supposed to be locked to stop people coming in. It stood open, and a broken chain lay on the ground.  
  
There were steps leading up over the sand-hill, built in with concrete walls either side of them. Kim climbed them, curiousity growing and when she reached the top, she looked down at the beach below her. She frowned even more.  
  
Way out to the sea, she could see a ship's dim light. A small speed-boat was driving away, back to the shore. On the pier, there were crates upon crates of bottles. Kim couldn't see what they were, but had a sneaking suspicion that this meant trouble.  
  
At that moment, another car came into the car-park. Kim turned, and gasped. She ducked low on the steps as two figures climbed out of the car.  
  
"This is it?" Kim heard a male voice say. "This is the smuggler's point?"  
  
"Jack, keep your voice down!" hissed the other, a female. "Do you want to get us caught?"  
  
"Alright, Helen, cool it!" cried the tiger.  
  
The two figures came closer, and as they got nearer, Kim could make them out - an anthro hawk and an anthro tiger. She looked fervishly around, took a chance and stepped around the concrete wall. She lay low as she heard the hawk and tiger climb the steps, trying not to breathe as their shadows passed over her. She gave a sigh of relief as she heard their footsteps walk down the steps leading down to the bottom.  
  
Kim crawled to the top of the sand-hill and peeked over. She saw the hawk and tiger being greeted by a Beagle on the beach, and strained her ears to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Is this it?" asked Helen.  
  
"Yeah", replied the Beagle. "For now".  
  
"This is crazy", said Jack. "Duckula's off his nut!"  
  
"I wonder what he'd do if he heard you saying that", said the Beagle. Up in her hiding-place, Kim shivered at the thought.  
  
"So", said Helen. "The ship out there - it'll take all the potion over?"  
  
"Yes", said the Beagle. "Leon and Alex are taking it on the ship. Other henchmen were sent over to America last night. They should be there by the time the potion comes through. If not, Alex and Leon will anchor out at sea and wait for them".  
  
"Right".  
  
Kim's eyes grew wide. Now it was clearer - they were going to smuggle something over to the USA! The question was, what?  
  
Kim's question was answered in the next instinct.  
  
"I still don't see why Duckula can't wait a while before smuggling the hate potion over", said Jack. "I should be in bed right now!"  
  
Kim had all the information she needed. She planned to turn away, go back to the Mark III, alert HQ and they, in turn, would alert their agents in the US. But then Helen brought something else to the light.  
  
"Hey, we've kidnapped Danger Mouse and that Border Collie. The Count will be pleased with us when this job's over".  
  
"I guess so", said Jack, in a slightly sulky voice.  
  
Kim gasped. So Danger Mouse had been captured, and so had Woodruff! Kim didn't know how these two anthros had done it, but she knew she had to help DM and Woodruff.  
  
"We'd better get back. We'll give Duckula your report and tell him everything's going smoothly", said Helen. "C'mon, Jack!" she said to the tiger. "Let's go back to the castel".  
  
Kim's hopes rose. She could follow them in the Mark III! Quickly, she ran back down the sand-hill and ran to the other end of the carpark, where she had left the Mark III - thankfully, Jack and Helen had not seen it. She jumped inside and started the motors on a quiet hum as Jack and Helen came down. She watched them get into their car, and the next minute, the car started up and left the car-park. Kim quickly flew the Mark III into the air. It hovered for a second, and then flew off after the car. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Finally!" Woodruff exclaimed, as DM helped him up out of the bundle of ropes. "I thought we would never get loose!"  
  
"We still have to get out of this room", DM reminded him, putting his Swiss Army Knife back into his pocket.  
  
Woodruff groaned and ran his hands through his hair, raising his eyes to the heavens.  
  
"I'd forgotten about the door", he said. "How the heck can we get out? There aren't any windows in here, are there?"  
  
"No", mused DM. "Hmm..." He looked around the room.  
  
Woodruff sighed and leaned against the wall. His feet stood on something hard, and dust rose up over his knees. The Border Collie heard a 'clonk!' where his feet hit the floor and looked down to see a thick layer of dust. He ran a foot over the dust, shifting it to see a layer of wood underneath it.  
  
"Danger Mouse!" he cried. "Look!"  
  
The mouse looked around to see Woodruff kneeling down on the floor, rubbing at the dust and shifting it more to reveal brown.  
  
"What is it, Woodruff?" DM kneeled down next to him.  
  
"It's a hatch built into the floor!" cried Woodruff, as he took his hand away and Danger Mouse could see that he was right.  
  
"This castle must be very old", he said. "Many have passages leading through to the outside. This must be one of them".  
  
"Then that means we can escape!" cried Woodruff.  
  
"I don't know", frowned DM, eyeing the door. "The other end might be locked".  
  
"Duckula wouldn't have locked us in HERE if he knew about the passage, DM!" insisted Woodruff. "Come on. It's worth a try, isn't it?"  
  
"I suppose so", said DM thoughtfully. "But we have to be VERY quiet. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah, gotcha".  
  
Both of them put their fingers under the slit in the door.  
  
"On three - one, two, three". The two friends lifted the cellar door up and when it was wide enough, Wodoruff gave the door a little push and it slipped out of DM's grasp.  
  
"No, Woodruff, DON'T - !"  
  
BANG; the door fell against the wall and the noise seemed to echo all around the room.  
  
"Quick, get in", Danger Mouse hissed at Woodruff. "Now we'll have to hope that the other end is unlocked, or if Duckula comes to investigate, we're in trouble!"  
  
Woodruff swung his feet over the edge of the hatch and started to cautiously lower himself in. DM grabbed one of his paws as the collie's head disappeared down into the hole.  
  
It was damp and dark inside the hole. Woodruff could hear water dripping and when his feet suddenly touched the floor, it felt slippery.  
  
"I'm down", he called. "You got a torch? I can't see a thing".  
  
DM fumbled in his pocket and brought out his tiny torch. He turned it on and a narrow glowing slit appeared, sheding some light in the dark space. DM turned around, shining the torch along the dank brick wall until...  
  
"Woodruff! I think I've found a way out!"  
  
The collie followed the mouse's gaze and saw the torch's light shining on an uneven hole in the wall. Woodruff cautiously approached it, raised his hand and ran it over the brickwork. He put his leg forward into the darkness, and it touched a step. He felt another step above it, and traced it with his foot.  
  
"We're out of here!" he grinned, turning around to DM. "Come on!"  
  
DM smiled. "Let me go first", he said. "I've got my knife and the torch".  
  
Woodruff nodded and stood aside for the agent to come through. Danger Mouse gazed up ahead as he realised the staircase wound around to what he hoped was the door. He shone the torch up the staircase and started to climb.  
  
"There aren't any rats up here, are there?" asked Woodruff.  
  
"I hope not", mused DM, as he walked up the steps. He heard Woodruff move along behind him, and soon, the two figures disappered out of sight as the steps curled around the bend and to a hopeful freedom.

Kim gave a yawn as the Mark III continued to speed after the car. The mouse had had to cope with hiding behind the trees she came across so as not to be seen, and she had to keep sight of the car, which wasn't very easy. As Kim couldn't put the Mark III's lights on for fear of being seen, she had to be content with the dim glow of the henchmen's car.  
  
It got colder as the hour dragged on. Kim was getting uncomfortable in her car-seat, and she knew she needed a coffee to keep herself awake. The moon was a ghostly shadow, hidden by the black clouds.  
  
I wish the Mark III had a coffee machine, thought Kim drowsily. I can't afford to fall asleep now - too many things are depending on this!  
  
She peeked over the bonnet of the car again, and gasped when she suddenly realised she was in deserted land, a place she had never seen before. It was covered in snow, and the atmosphere was cold. Kim shivered even more, the chill rousing her from her threatening funk of sleep.  
  
Suddenly, throughout the darkness, Kim saw a looming castle. It was huge, and looked to be a few hundred years old. However, the wall and the black gates surrounding it seemed to be a more modern touch.  
  
"I guess Duckula's dynasty must go back a long way", murmured Kim. "It's so big, I'm surprised we didn't find it before!"  
  
The gates to the castle creaked open, and the car drove through, parking on the right hand side of the driveway. From the air, Kim saw the hawk and the tiger climb out. The hawk walked up to the door, and Kim saw her wing knocking at it. The door opened, and the hawk and the tiger disappeared inside.  
  
Kim swooped down and decided to land the Mark III around the back. It was the safest option: she could sneak in somehow and find DM and Woodruff.  
  
The Mark III swerved, and Kim took off for the back of the castle.

"There it is!" cried DM. He held out an arm to stop Woodruff and pointed over his head, where a hatch was situated halfway between the ceiling and wall.  
  
"Give me a boost, Woodruff", said DM. "I'll see if it's open".  
  
Woodruff cupped both of his hands together and DM placed one foot on top of them. Woodruff pushed him up towards the hatch, and DM gave the hatch a push. It moved, and DM pushed it further. The hatch opened and Woodruff stretched his arms out to the extreme to help DM squeeze out.  
  
Finally, the mouse's feet disappeared under the crack and Woodruff waited as the hatch was fully open. DM was silloetted against the night sky as he bent down and held out his hand. Woodruff grabbed it and with all his strength, pulled the collie out. Woodruff landed on the cold ground. He cried out.  
  
"Snow!" he exclaimed, standing up and surveying the white ground. "Gosh darn it, it's cold!" He mopped his hands of the white flakes and looked around to see that they were in a small sort of path between a tall wall and the castle brick. He whistled.  
  
"Seems intent on keeping us in here", he commented. Then, realising DM had not said a word, he turned to look at him.  
  
"DM? You OK?"  
  
"Hush", whispered DM suddenly. He pricked up his ears as footsteps were heard from around the corner. Woodruff tensed, and both agents were immediately on the alert as a figure was seen through the darkness. The figure stopped, obviously just as alarmed, and then two torches shone out at the same time. DM's shine illuminated a familiar female face.  
  
"Kim!" he cried.  
  
"DM!" Kim's face was full of relief. "I'm so glad you're safe!"  
  
"How did you find us?" asked Woodruff.  
  
Kim's voice faltered at the sight of Woodruff. She looked nervous. Woodruff saw it in her eyes and smiled reassuringly.  
  
"It's OK, Kim", he said. "Uncle DM's set me straight".  
  
Kim blinked and then turned to look at Danger Mouse. He gave her a shy, rueful smile and she flickered a smile back at him.  
  
"What do you know, Kim?" DM asked curiously.  
  
"Duckula's smuggling hate potion over to the USA. His henchmen have broken into a closed beach and they have a ship out in the sea. I managed to get some of the henchmen's names - I did some eavesdropping".  
  
"Ahhh...sneaky", grinned Woodruff. "But are one of the henchmen's names Helen, by any chance?"  
  
"The hawk? The female?"  
  
DM nodded. "She injured Woodruff with her beak".  
  
Kim winced and turned to Woodruff.  
  
"I'm used to it by now", shrugged Woodruff. "I'll be alright".  
  
"I've got the Mark III parked nearby", said Kim. "We can go to the beach and stop the smuggling - "  
  
"But someone needs to stay here and catch Duckula", said DM firmly. "Kim, you're looking dead on your feet. You're with me. Woodruff, how do you feel, staying here and trying to catch out Duckula and Frankenstoat?"  
  
Woodruff looked doubtful. "Well - I guess so - "  
  
Kim put a hand in her pocket and brought out a plaster and a clean hankerchief. Peeling it off the paper, she ventured forward and DM shone his torch at the wound in Woodruff's head. Kim dabbed at the blood a couple of times and then stuck the plaster over it.  
  
"Hope it holds", she said worriedly.  
  
"Then I'm all set". Woodruff gave a grimace. "You take Kim and I'll take care of business here. I'm so going to get that hawk locked up".  
  
DM smiled and put a hand on the Border Collie's shoulder.  
  
"Are you're sure you'll stay?" he asked. "You do have a choice in the matter".  
  
"Nah. Kim does look dead on her feet. Stopping that ship is more important".  
  
DM nodded understandingly. "Alright then. Leave your telecomm watch on emergency call so that we know if you get into trouble. And BE CAREFUL".  
  
"Same to you". Woodruff held out a hand and DM shook it. Then Kim came to DM's side and smiled at Woodruff.  
  
"Just do what you can", she advised Woodruff. "We want to see you alive and well after this is over".  
  
"You can so bet on it", grinned Woodruff.  
  
"I think you can get in through the window around the West side", said DM. "I had a quick peek around the corner while you were waiting under the hatch - it was open".  
  
"Thanks. Good luck". Woodruff turned away and then ran around the corner. He was out of sight in no time.  
  
"Let's go", said DM. "What's the directions?"

Danger Mouse had been right. As Woodruff ran around the corner, he saw an open window in the old stone wall. Count Duckula had made another change by putting tinted glass into all the open windows, but tonight someone had left this one open.  
  
Woodruff ran over to the window and stuck his head through. It appeared to be some sort of a kitchen, and judging by the dust, had not been used in a very long time. Woodruff saw a door at the other end.  
  
"I just NEED to get through...luckily, I've had experience", he muttered to himself. Years ago, when his parents were still together, their kitchen had been next door to the dining-room. There had been a large hatch in the dining-room wall and if anyone opened the two doors and stuck their head through, they would find themselves looking into the kitchen. Woodruff had always taken a liking to hoisting himself up through the hatch and wriggling through to the kitchen counter. Now, he did the same thing: he jumped three times on the spot and then putting his hands on the window, jumped and managed to haul himself through the hatch. He ended up halfway onto the kitchen counter, flat on his stomach. He grabbed the end of the kitchen counter and pulled himself in.  
  
It doesn't quite feel the same without Mum yelling at me, he thought, as he sat up on his knees and then jumped off the counter.  
  
Walking over to the door, Woodruff carefully turned the knob and the door slipped open. Grinning, Woodruff opened it all the way and found himself in a stone corridor.  
  
How old IS this place? He thought. Well, better see if there's anyone around.  
  
Choosing his direction, he set off to find Duckula.

The Mark III skidded to a halt on the sandy carpark and Kim and DM jumped out. Kim gestured to DM, and the two of them ran up the stone steps to peek over the edge of the sand hill. They both gasped.  
  
The pier was now empty of bottles. Way out to sea, the ship was starting to move and the Beagle was waving it off.  
  
"We've got to stop that ship!" hissed DM. "Let's get that Beagle".  
  
Nodding, Kim stood up with DM and the pair of them ran down to the beach. Looking up, the Beagle was surprised for a moment, but DM grabbed the front of his collar.  
  
"Are you one of Count Duckula's henchmen?" he demanded fiercely.  
  
"No...don't know what you're talking about", hissed the Beagle.  
  
"You might want to improve your story", warned DM. "My assistant saw you earlier - we KNOW what you're planning".  
  
"Ah, crud", growled the Beagle.  
  
"So tell me again". DM gave a small smirk. "Are you smuggling hate potion over or not? Or have you just broken in here for the fun of it?"  
  
The Beagle looked furious. Then he, too, smirked.  
  
"Yeah", he said. "Yeah, we're smuggling hate potion over. But it's too late now. The ship's moving; you'll never be able to stop it".  
  
"That's what you think", grinned Kim.  
  
The Beagle struggled and managaed to escape DM's grip. He ran off up the hill.  
  
"Try it!" he yelled over his shoulder. "You'll never catch them!"  
  
DM and Kim ran after the Beagle and DM grabbed him. He hauled him over to the Mark III and Kim grabbed a pair of handcuffs and a bind of rope out of the boot of the car. She clipped the cuffs firmly over the Beagle's wrists and then slipped the rope over his feet. DM dragged the Beagle over to the bottom of the sand-hill and propped him up against it.  
  
"Get to the Mark III!" he said to Kim. "We'll call the police from the radio and they can come and pick him up".  
  
"Then...?" Kim left the question wavering in the air.  
  
"Then – we stop that ship".His shoes soft against the thick dust, Woodruff tip-toed along the long stone corridor until he came to a spiral staircase.  
  
As there seemed to be no-one down here, Woodruff started to jog up the stairs to the next level. At that moment, before he was even half-way up, a roar of rage thundered through the castle. With a small yelp, Woodruff grabbed the handle on the wall before he could fall. He stood there for a moment as he heard Count Duckula's echoing voice.  
  
"THEY'RE G-G-GONE! YOU FOOLS, THEY'VE GONE! S-S-SEARCH THE GROUNDS! S-S- SEARCH THE CASTLE! IF T-T-THEY'VE GONE TO STOP THE SMUGGLING, I'LL MAKE YOU SOURLY R-R-REGRET IT!"  
  
Hearing sudden footsteps along the corridor, Woodruff gasped and quickly ran up the steps to the next floor. As he disappeared round the corner, Helen's face looked in through the stair door. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
Woodruff came to yet another stone corridor and looked fervishly around for a place to hide. Hearing footstpes on the stairs behind him, he gasped and ran around the corner of the corridor. Pressing his back against the wall, he waited there for a moment and then footsteps came up into the corridor. Hardly daring to breathe, Woodruff peeked around and saw the hawk. His eyes, too, narrowed.  
  
Tiptoeing up behind Helen, Woodruff grabbed her wings, pinned them down and spun her around. He didn't want to hurt her - he had never hit a lady.  
  
"Hi ", he said cheerfully. "Looking for me?"  
  
Angrily, Helen tried to shake free, but Woodruff's grasp was too tight.  
  
"Or do you just want to pierce another hole in my head?" Woodruff's voice turned angry and bitter.  
  
"I'll do whatever it takes, you muscle-bound monkey-mutt", snarled Helen. "Now let me GO!"  
  
"Where's Duckula?" demanded Woodruff, tightening his grip further.  
  
"Like I'd tell you", said Helen. She looked Woodruff square in the eye. "Listen, sheepdog, if you want trouble, you're going the right way about it".  
  
Woodruff merely blinked, actually enjoying the hawk's discomfort.  
  
"Just show me where he is", he said. "Then I'll let you go".  
  
"I take it you think I'm an easy quitter", smirked Helen. "Sorry, kid". She stood on his foot and Woodruff snarled, loosening his grip. Helen pushed him away and stood there with her wings on her hips.  
  
"Helen? You OK?" asked a voice and a tiger poked his head up the stairs. Seeing Woodruff, he blinked.  
  
"Hey, what – how did he get out?"  
  
"Don't ask me, just grab him!" snapped Helen.  
  
Woodruff turned around and dashed off down the corridor, hearing Jack's hurried footsteps behind him. The collie arrived at the foot of the staircase, flew up the stairs, arrived at the top –  
  
And ended up face-to-face with Count Duckula himself. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: More adult content! It's not too late to barricade the door!   
  
Chapter 8  
  
The Mark III stood parked on the deck of the ship. In the control room, DM and Kim poked their heads round the doorway to see a wildcat with a torn ear steering and a racoon extinguishing a cigarette in an ashtray.  
  
"We need to catch them off-guard", murmured DM to Kim. "I'll catch the racoon and force the wildcat to surrender. Then we'll tie them up and turn the ship round".  
  
Kim nodded. In her hands was a second bind of rope, hanging down in a loop.  
  
"Let's get to work", whispered DM.  
  
" 'Ere, Leon", said the racoon suddenly. "You got any idea what Duckula's gonna pay us?"  
  
"Loads, I hope", replied the wildcat, his eyes still attentive on the sea. "But you know what he's like - when we assisted Frankenstoat with the Vampire-matic machine, he paid us in PEANUTS! All that work - for nothing! Has he no integrity? In fact, if I didn't need the money so badly I'd willingly quit! What kind of - "  
  
"Er - Leon? You wanna shut up and give me a hand here?" Alex's voice was nervous. Leon blinked and turned around to see Alex bound in rope on the chair. Either side of him, there were two mice - one in green, one in white.  
  
"Hey! How did you get on here?" Leon was flabbergasted.  
  
"Never you mind how we got here", snapped the white mouse. "Surrender NOW".  
  
Alex looked between them and then looked at Leon. Without warning, the racoon shifted backwards and his chair fell to the ground. Kim and DM turned around in puzzlement and while their backs were turned, Leon grabbed DM and brought a gun out of nowhere, holding it to the agent's head.

* * *

"W-w-well, well, well", smirked Duckula, as Woodruff staggered back. "Escaped, did you?"  
  
Woodruff blinked. He hadn't been expecting this.  
  
"Er – hi there", he said in a falsely cheerful voice. "Sorry, didn't mean to bump into you – I'll just go now".  
  
But then Woodruff was seized from behind and Helen and Jack pinned him to the ground.  
  
"N-n-nice try, collie". Duckula's voice was angry. "T-t-tell me, where is your f-f-friend, the W-w-witless White Wonder?"  
  
"Witless eh? Look who's talking", muttered Woodruff, but not quietly enough.  
  
Helen gave Woodruff a sharp cuff around the ears. Jack grabbed her wing as she raised it to cuff Woodruff again.  
  
"Don't", he warned. "Otherwise he'll be in no condition to tell us anything".  
  
Helen frowned but grudgingly took her colleague's advice. It was clear that Jack wasn't as violent as his colleague and with Helen's help, got Woodruff to his feet. Woodruff remained defiant.  
  
"I'm not saying anything", he snarled. "And if you think acting all pretty- boy towards me is going to get you anywhere, think again", he added to Jack angrily. Jack raised his head and his mouth went taut.  
  
"Ignore him". Helen addressed Jack curtly.  
  
"So, w-w-what have you got to s-s-say, collie?" said Duckula.  
  
Woodruff suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Actually, I do have something to say", he said. "But tell your henchmen to let me go and I'll tell you all".  
  
Duckula's voice became excited and he adopted the look of a little boy who had just received his first bike.  
  
"R-r-release him", he ordered Jack and Helen, and they did so, Helen pushing Woodruff forwards roughly for his insult towards Jack.  
  
"Can you get a bit closer?" asked Woodruff. "I don't want to take any chances with these two".  
  
Duckula sighed but obliged. He moved closer to the collie and signalled for his henchmen to stand back. Woodruff moved his head to whisper in the duck's ear.  
  
"See you around", he hissed. Then he pushed the duck backwards. He heard Jack and Helen yell behind him and did the only thing he could do.  
  
He ran.

* * *

"DM!" Kim's voice was panicked. She looked between Leon, holding the gun to DM's head and DM, standing resolutely. The message was clear: Surrender or I fire.  
  
"Kim, it's alright. Don't surrender", called DM. He too, could guess the henchmen's game. Kim looked at him, her heart filled with admiration for her friend. Her eyes met his own and she saw the pleading within that deep, passionate amber. She felt herself memorised. Then she remembered - she truly remembered...the way it felt...to have those eyes gazing at her - so many times - the one time, when he had truly looked upon her...her whole self...  
  
And she came to a split-second decision. Those eyes had to keep staring on the world; Kim did not want the agony of seeing the beauty of that eye, glazed over, never again to look at her.  
  
This could JUST work, she thought. Just by the slimmest chance...  
  
"You know", she said in a loud voice, looking DM dead in the eye. "I COULD just RACE – and KNOCK. Get READY".  
  
The wildcat looked at her. "What the heck are you talking about, redhead?"  
  
DM, however, understood. He nodded at his assistant.  
  
Kim ran forwards and rammed her full weight into Leon. He was so alarmed that he let go of DM. The gun went flying and a bang was heard as the intended bullet hit the ceiling.  
  
Kim then saw her chance and pushed her full weight against Leon. He staggered backwards and then smashed the control room window. He stood, there, unbalanced for just a second, and then fell down onto the deck below.  
  
"Let's get down there!" cried DM. He and Kim fled the room, leaving Alex tied up on the chair.  
  
On the deck below, Leon lay, injured but alive, near the edge of the ship. He stood up drowsily, and when DM and Kim approached, he gave a snarl.  
  
"Let's see if you'll be laughing when you rot in your watery graves", he hissed. "Do you know what happened to the gun? It got lodged in one of the levers and sooner of later the panels will press against the trigger. It will fire in the mechanics and this whole ship will explode!"  
  
DM and Kim exchanged panicked looks. Then they both looked towards the control room.  
  
"Buh-bye now", said Leon wickedly. Then he ran off around the corner. DM was torn between stopping him and getting off the ship.  
  
At that moment, DM's question was answered for him - the control room exploded, and Kim and DM both ran for the Mark III.  
  
"Kim, let's go!" cried DM. "There's no time for anything else!"  
  
Kim nodded as DM started the Mark II's engines. They were halfway off the deck when a sudden blast sent the two passengers, Mark III and all, into the cold, dark water.

* * *

Woodruff slid out of the kitchen window and landed on his feet. He was hot and tired from running down so many flights of stairs, and the cold air felt quite warm. Not wasting a moment, Woodruff took off round the corner and started to search desperately for an exit.  
  
Great Balto, I can't keep this all night! he thought.  
  
Suddenly, he spotted the henchmen's car as he dodged round the corner. Sighing with relief, Woodruff jumped into the passenger seat. He planned to just catch his breath, and then drive round the castle, hoping to find Duckula and drag him into the car.  
  
It wasn't that simple, however.  
  
"OK – just got to get the feel of the controls, then I should be alright", he murmured to himself. He drove around the castle twice and then after a few shaky intervals, started driving more slowly past each window, trying to catch sight of the vampire duck or his henchmen.  
  
"Hi there", said a familiar voice near Woodruff's ear.  
  
The collie almost jumped out of his seat and then looked into the car mirror. Crouched in the backseat was Helen. Woodruff blinked, and then remembered something. He groaned.  
  
"Yes, Woodruff", smiled Helen. "I'm a hawk. A hawk is a bird. And while my wings aren't that powerful, I can still FLY. So I got here before you". She took the collie's head in-between her wings, so he couldn't look around to drive.  
  
Woodruff could have hit himself. Reality, however, did it for him. As Woodruff wasn't looking where he was going, the car had started speeding across the courtyard and was now headed for the wall! Helen jumped off with a cry of surprise. Woodruff quickly 'bailed out' as the car's wheels came to a grinding halt on the snowy ground. There was a cry of pain and Woodruff looked around in alarm.  
  
He had hit Jack!

* * *

DM landed in the dark and immediately, his head broke the surface, gasping for air. He felt someone grab his paw.  
  
"DM, it's me! It's Kim!" DM recognised his assistant's voice. He looked ahead of him and saw the beach. It looked so far away, but they had come this far...  
  
"Swim!" he cried. "Swim with all your might!"  
  
And they swam.  
  
Danger Mouse had never felt so cold in his life. The mid-February chill was enough to make his teeth chatter.  
  
If I don't catch pneumonia, I'll buy everyone drinks in the Cat and Mouse for a week, he thought desperately.  
  
Kim wasn't having as much luck as DM. She was not as strong a swimmer, and had to contend with floating on her back and kicking for all she was worth. But she was scared of getting salt water into DM's eyes, and kept floating off course. On top of that, they had no idea of what had happened to the Mark III. She pushed herself to the limit, wanting to live, wanting to feel the solid ground...  
  
The salty water made its way into their mouths, and both mice coughed and spluttered. Exhaustion threatened them: it pushed them down beneath the water and held them back from the welcome sight of the shore.  
  
Still they plunged on. The hour passed, the minutes sneaked away, the tide became higher and they never gave up. DM's body was freezing, and within the sheer terror of the situation, he found himself thinking longingly of a fire and a warm bed. The thought spurred on, and he continued to swim.  
  
Something limp suddenly fell against DM on the next wave. The mouse turned to see Kim's limp body floating in the water. She had passed out.  
  
"Kim!" The agent reached out and grabbed her arm. He slung her across his shoulders, and then swam on. The shore was so much closer...so much...so MUCH...so CLOSE...  
  
The tide brought the foam up on the beach. With it, it brought two limp bodies, one in white and one in green. Kim's arms were slung around DM, one arm on his chest, one behind his back. The agent's left arm was wrapped around Kim; the other was slung lifelessly in the sand.  
  
They lay there in their own worlds. Far out to sea, broken bottles floated, once full of hate potion. They would be removed in time. Now, however, it was a quiet atmosphere.

* * *

The wheels had trapped Jack's leg as he had run out into the courtyard. He had not had time to get out of the way of the car. Helen, flying above, had not seen him.  
  
Woodruff quickly ran forward. Enemy or not, Jack still needed help. Using all his strength, Woodruff lifted the bonnet of the car and the wheel was lifted from Jack's leg. Jack's eyes were watering in pain. He looked surprised when he saw his rescuer.  
  
Woodruff was torn between helping Jack and running away. Helen was here – she could help him. But she had disappeared.  
  
Probably gone to get Duckula, thought Woodruff. He turned back to the tiger.  
  
"Jack – you're going to have to bear with me here", whispered Woodruff. "I'm doing this because you stopped Helen hitting me, though not because you felt sorry for me. I have to get Duckula – he poses a threat to everyone. I'm sorry. I promise I'll get you an ambulance".  
  
Jack couldn't speak for the pain. Woodruff helped him lean against the bonnet of the car.  
  
"Leave him!" Frankenstoat's voice cut through the air sharply.  
  
Woodruff turned to him.  
  
"He's hurt. The least you could do is get help", he snapped.  
  
Frankenstoat was not impressed. "Let the fool moan. Stupid tiger". He glared at Jack.  
  
"Jack? Jack!" Helen's voice rang out through the courtyard. She came over to inspect her collegue.  
  
"You shouldn't have come onto the bonnet", snapped Woodruff. "Otherwise I wouldn't have hit him".  
  
"No! You did this!" The hawk refused to take the blame. "Jack, get up, and stop moaning!" Helen glared at her collegue.  
  
"His leg's broken!" snarled Woodruff. "Just leave him be. I'll get help for him".  
  
"No, you won't". Helen was now in a foul mood. "You really won't. You're not leaving this castle alive, dog. That much I promise you".  
  
"You honestly think I'm afraid?" snarled Woodruff. "You know, you really are pathetic. Your colleague can be saved – he's your partner".  
  
"Jack needs to grow up", Helen replied aggressively as Duckula strode out. He looked at Jack, still leaning against the car. He looked at Woodruff, surrounded. And he looked at the car.  
  
It was time to run.  
  
"It's t-t-time to go!" he barked at Helen. "Grab Jack and l-l-let's get out of h-h-here!"  
  
Helen didn't listen. She ran right past the vampire for the car and jumped into the driver's seat. The car raced backwards, and raced off through the gates. Woodruff growled, and then stopped as he saw something poking out of Duckula's robes. He suddenly had his last, crazy idea of the evening.  
  
In one swift movement, Woodruff grabbed the gun from Duckula's robes and aimed at the tyres of the retreating car. The car slid on the road, and then fell on its side in the snow. Helen could be seen getting out and running off.  
  
Woodruff shook his head. She wouldn't get far. He turned his attention to Duckula and Frankenstoat.  
  
"Stay there", he ordered. "Don't move a muscle".  
  
Then he got his telecomm, and put a call through to the agency and an ambulance for Jack.

* * *

Later, as he watched Jack being bundled into a police-van and the agency back-up escorting Count Duckula and Doctor Frankenstoat into a car, Woodruff thought he had done pretty well for himself. It had been one heck of a night – it had DEFINITELY been one heck of a night.  
  
"Woodruff?" said a voice near the collie's ear. Woodruff turned to find himself face-to-face with a Beagle dressed in a blue jumpsuit.  
  
"Hi, 57", he grinned.  
  
"Are you alright?" asked the Master of Disguise. "That looks like a nasty cut on your head. We'd better get that seen to". "I'll be alright", assured Woodruff.  
  
"Danger Mouse had better watch out", grinned Agent 57. "You could give him a run for his money!"  
  
Woodruff chuckled; then his eyes suddenly went wide as he remembered something.  
  
"Holy Smoke!" he cried. "DM! Kim! They're at the beach – they're trying to stop the smuggling!"  
  
"Smuggling? Where?" Agent 57 was immediately on the alert.  
  
"Count Duckula was smuggling hate potion over to a beach nearby", said Woodruff.  
  
"The nearest beach is Shackle Beach", offered 57. "It's normally locked for the night. Let's get down there! Come in my car!"

* * *

"It's a good job it didn't sink".  
  
"It'll need some weeks in the garage, but it should be alright".  
  
DM and Kim were walking around a wet, damaged, sea-weed-covered, but nevertheless saved, Mark III. It had washed up a few minutes after they both came round and they could not believe it hadn't sunk.  
  
"Looks like we've no transport for a few weeks", said Kim lightly, slipping an arm around DM's waist. Since waking up fifteen minutes ago to find their arms around each other, they had become a little more intimate.  
  
DM smiled ruefully, and then turned as a car's motors were heard. Striding up over the sand-bank, they saw Agent 57 and a half-dead looking Woodruff getting out of an agency car.  
  
DM made his way slowly down with Kim behind him. Woodruff, spotting them, ran to them, and met them half-way up the bank.  
  
"The ship?" the collie asked.  
  
"Destroyed", said DM. "Duckula?"  
  
Woodruff shrugged. "Jail-bound".  
  
DM watched him for a minute. Then his face broke out into the first real smile all night. Woodruff grinned back and the three then threw their arms around each other, lapping up the warmth and safety that had been denied them all night.  
  
It was over.

* * *

A week later, on VALENTINE'S DAY!  
  
"Hello, everyone!" Penfold came striding into the pillar-box wearing a sling and with a small bag at his feet.  
  
"Penfold!" Kim got up out of her seat, threw her book down and went to meet him. She kneeled down and hugged the hamster as Danger Mouse came in laden down under bags of Valentine cards and presents.  
  
"Hi, mate!" grinned Woodruff, going to take a bag from DM. "It's good to see you!"  
  
"You wouldn't have seen him at all if it weren't for Sister", warned DM. "There were so many nurses clamering round that I might not have been able to get him out!"  
  
Woodruff laughed as Kim took Penfold to the couch. She retrieved something from the table – a bag of cookies.  
  
"Your aunt sent them", she grinned. "You deserve them after all".  
  
"Just don't eat them all at once", warned DM, smiling.  
  
Penfold looked at Kim, wide-eyed.  
  
"You didn't tell him about the pancakes?"  
  
"No, Penfold!" said Kim.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" asked DM, confused.  
  
Kim and Penfold exchanged a glance.  
  
"Nothing", Kim replied, grinning. "Don't worry about it".

* * *

Later on, when Woodruff had left and Penfold was in bed, Kim and DM stood next to the window in the lounge, talking quietly.  
  
"It's good that Woodruff's made up with his Dad", smiled Kim.  
  
"Yes. He can meet his step-mother-to-be and attend the wedding. His father wants him to give the bride away – her own father has passed away, apparantly".  
  
"Funny, isn't it?" smiled Kim. "Acting the father for his step-mother!"  
  
They both chuckled. Then DM took Kim's hands.  
  
"We've been through a lot together", he said gently. "Can I show you something?"  
  
"Sure", she said.  
  
He gestured to her to follow him to the kitchen. He let her through first. She saw the table set for two, with a candle and two wine-glasses. On the stove, a pan of spaghetti was boiling.  
  
Kim turned to DM. "This is for ME?"  
  
DM nodded. "You're worth it". He pulled one chair out for Kim to sit down and then he sat down opposite.  
  
"DM – why did you - ?" DM took Kim's hand before she could finish her question.  
  
"Because you're the most beautiful woman I've ever come across". DM said the words firmly, and ignored the fact that his cheeks were going crimson.  
  
Kim smiled, and then went round to his side of the table. She kneeled down and put a hand to the agent's cheek.  
  
"And you", she replied, "are the most handsome man that I could ever hope of meeting. And you saved my life in that sea. You could have left me".  
  
DM touched the hand on his cheek.  
  
"I didn't", he said I would never leave you. And you – you helped me. You saved me from that gun. It was almost ruined - but we overcame it".  
  
"We can overcome anything", smiled Kim. "If we just stick together, we can do it".  
  
That night was one to be remembered. They ate the spaghetti and DM opened a bottle of red wine. For dessert, he produced two pieces of chocolate cake, and couldn't help laughing at the way Kim's eyes lit up when she saw it.  
  
Finally, at two in the morning, the kitchen lay with a pile of washing up, and Penfold came out of his room, bleary-eyed, needing a drink. Shuffling sleepily along to the kitchen, he was surprised when he passed the lounge to see the lights on and Kim and DM on the sofa, both sleeping soundly. Penfold blinked, and then entered the kitchen. The first thing he saw was the mountain of washing-up, and he blinked. Then, guessing what had been going on, he smiled to himself as he helped himself to a juice.  
  
Shuffling back along the corridor, he shut the lights off and fetched a blanket from the airing-cupboard, covering his friends with it. He stood back and smiled at them. Then he went off to bed.

* * *

Helen stood in the shadows as she watched the back of the chair. Suddenly, it swung round and she was faced with an ugly toad. He held a caterpillar in his arms.  
  
"Welcome", croaked the toad. "Helen, isn't it?"  
  
Helen nodded. She was a fierce bird, but even she felt nervous of this toad.  
  
"And you used to work for Count Duckula – correct?"  
  
Helen nodded again.  
  
"Speak", commanded the toad. "Baron Greenback cannot promote you onto his team if you do not speak".  
  
"Yeah", said Helen. "Yeah – I used to word for Duckula. And I want to join your team".  
  
"Well, of course Stiletto and Leatherhead will show you the ropes", said the Baron. He pointed to the corner where two crows stood, one short and one tall. Helen looked at them for a moment and then turned back to the Baron.  
  
"But you cannot back out", warned the Baron. "Your first task is this – help me to destroy Danger Mouse! He must be eliminated!"  
  
The End (?) 


End file.
